MINE
by cyancosmic
Summary: Yang diinginkannya hanyalah melihat temannya sadar dari koma. Ia berdoa dan terus memohon agar temannya segera bangun tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkannya. Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa menjual jiwa dan tubuhnya pada Iblis akan membuatnya terjerat tanpa bisa melepaskan diri. A tribute to #OFATODODEKU [TodoxFem!Deku) Warn: Fem! Izuku!, AU, OOC, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :**

 _First of all, thank you untuk Shirocchin yang sudah menggagas event ini sekaligus menarik keluar ide tergila yang pernah saya pikirkan dan membuat saya melampaui semua batas yang biasanya saya tahan. Saya nggak pernah mau buat fic tipe ini, karena sulit sekali deskripsinya, tapi silakan dinikmati! Hidup #OFA TODODEKU:_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku, Rape, Violent, really 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I've really warn you! Oh well!_

 **MINE** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Dedicated** to **OFA TODODEKU**

.

.

.

 **Izuku:**

Suara tetes air hujan yang jatuh ke jendela membuatku menoleh. Di luar hujan turun begitu deras diiringi dengan petir yang menyambar bergantian. Ketika aku mendekat, uap panas dari napasku membuat jendela berembun, menggodaku untuk menyentuhkan jemari dan menuliskan nama yang sudah kukenal dengan baik.

"Katsuki?"

Terkejut, aku pun segera berbalik dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan pipi bulat tengah menatap tulisan yang kubuat. Buru-buru aku menghapusnya dengan telapak tanganku dan beranjak dari jendela. Namun sebelum aku sempat berlalu darinya, gadis itu sudah menghadiahiku dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Siapa itu Katsuki?"

Menundukkan kepala, aku pun berkata, "B-bukan siapa-siapa."

Alis bulat gadis itu terangkat sejenak. Ia menatapku selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat bahu. Saat kukira urusannya sudah selesai, gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau sudah minum pilnya?"

Kutelan ludah mendengar pertanyaannya. Pil itu masih tergenggam di tanganku dan tanpa sadar aku malah menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, seolah menegaskan pada seluruh dunia bahwa benda itu masih di tanganku. Betapa bodohnya aku, terlebih setelah melihat pandangan menyelidik yang tertuju ke belakang punggungku.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri dengan canggung, gadis itu menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tanganku. Pelan-pelan, ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku menunjukkan pil bulat yang berada di dalam kepalan tangan. Dengan jemarinya gadis itu mengambil pil yang ada di tanganku dan menyentuhkannya ke bibirku.

 _"_ _Mm!"_

"Makan!" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas mengabaikan protesku. "Demi kebaikanmu!"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan kualihkan pandangan. Namun gadis itu begitu memaksa, bahkan ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuatku membuka mulut. Berkat kegigihannya aku pun terpaksa menelan pil pahit yang diberikan sembari meringis.

"Sudah!" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Kau boleh pergi menemui tamu."

Mendengar perintahnya, bukannya beranjak aku malah menundukkan kepala dan menatap lantai. Pandanganku menatap kosong jemari kakiku, sementara pikiranku berkelana ke tempat lain. Kakiku bergerak gelisah, sementara dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah yang kulakukan ini benar? Apakah yang kulakukan ini dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya?

"Izuku!"

Lamunanku buyar dan mataku langsung bertemu dengan bola mata milik gadis di depanku. Dengan gagap aku berkata, "Y-ya?"

Menghela napas, tangannya disentuhkan di atas bahuku yang terbuka karena pakaian minim dari kain satin berwarna putih yang diberikan olehnya. Pakaian yang benar-benar minim karena hanya menggantung di tubuhku. "Kau membutuhkan uang, 'kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepala kuat-kuat dan sekali lagi aku berseru, "Ya! Ya, aku butuh!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan pekerjaanmu!" Gadis itu kembali menegaskan suaranya. "Layani tamu dan buat mereka puas! Kalau aku mendengar satu saja keluhan tentangmu, akan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan uangmu!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, aku pun terdiam. Keragu-raguan yang sebelumnya kurasakan sirna, namun bukan berarti rasa takutku memudar. Tubuhku gemetar, entah karena udara dingin atau rasa takut yang merayap di tubuhku. Kurasakan kakiku gemetar saat melangkah, namun aku memaksakan diri berjalan melewati gorden yang memisahkan ruangan kami. Sembari menelan ludah aku pun menyingkap gorden dan masuk ke dalam dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

 _Oke_! Mari berdoa semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpaku.

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Tangkap dia!"

Doaku tidak terkabul. Bukannya menghindari masalah, aku justru berhadapan tepat dengannya. Aku tahu bahwa menjual diriku berarti aku harus mempersiapkan diri terhadap kemungkinan semacam ini. Tapi sayangnya instingku terus memintaku untuk melarikan diri setiap pria paruh baya itu menyentuhku. Bahkan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku sudah menyiram minuman beralkohol ke wajah pria itu dan melarikan diri.

Bodohnya aku tidak memperhitungkan bahwa aku akan dikejar layaknya seorang buronan hingga ke tangga darurat. Langkah kakiku kupacu hingga maksimum meninggalkan para pelayan berseragam hitam di belakangku. Dengan kaki telanjang, aku berlari menyusuri karpet dan bersiap menaiki tangga.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku melangkahi beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, begitu juga dengan para pelayan bersetelan jas hitam di belakangku. Dadaku sesak, paru-paruku menjerit meminta udara dan jantungku berdentum tidak keruan, namun tetap kupaksakan kakiku untuk melaju. Melambat sedikit saja bisa kupastikan bahwa mereka akan segera menyusulku.

Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan hal lain, anak tangga yang kunaiki berakhir di depan sebuah pintu. Dengan segera kuraih gagang pintu di hadapanku dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Begitu aku membukanya, di hadapanku terbentang lantai keramik dengan langit sebagai atapnya. Di sekelilingku tangki air berwarna biru berjajar rapi diikuti dengan mesin-mesin lain yang menderu.

Di luar, rintik-rintik hujan membasahi lantai menyulitkanku saat melangkah. Walaupun sudah berhati-hati, tetap saja aku terjatuh di lantainya yang licin dan harus terseok-seok untuk mencapai pinggiran pagar. Akibatnya, beberapa pengejarku tiba dalam waktu singkat dan berhasil mengepungku.

Salah satu pelayan bersetelan itu berbicara melalui _microphone_ yang ditempelkan di telinganya, sementara yang lain mengawasiku. Berbeda denganku, para pengejarku memakai alas kaki dan berpakaian lengkap di bawah rintik hujan. Tidak sepertiku yang harus bertelanjang kaki dengan pakaian tipis sehingga harus menggerakkan tangan untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka yang menelan ludah saat melihat sosokku dan aku tak mau mencoba peruntunganku.

Sembari mengawasi, aku pun memandang waspada pada para pelayan. Walaupun tidak ada yang berani mendekat dalam radius dua meter, tetap saja aku memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Salah langkah sedikit saja mereka bisa menangkapku. Lebih parah lagi kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan saat itu juga.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di belakang dan membuat dahiku berkerut. Suara itu membuat para pelayan bersetelan hitam menyingkir memberi jalan pada sosok paruh baya yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan. Sebatang cerutu tersemat di bibirnya ketika ia muncul sementara para pelayan membungkuk yang dibalas sosok itu dengan mengangkat tangannya. Melihat itu, para pelayan pun langsung menyingkir dan meninggalkanku bersama pria paruh baya itu.

Aku menatap waspada pada pria paruh baya itu. Satu langkah mendekat kubalas dengan satu langkah mundur. Melihatku bersikap demikian, pria itu menyeringai. Langkahnya terhenti dan membuat kakiku mengikuti iramanya. Namun saat kukira ia sudah menyerah, pria itu malah bergerak dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuhku. Saat aku hendak bangkit, pria itu sudah berada di atasku dan menahanku dengan tubuhnya.

Panik menyerangku. Aku meronta, memukul dan menendang namun pria itu menahan tanganku. Aku semakin ketakutan sehingga kugerakkan tubuhku sedemikian rupa agar pria itu menyingkir. Namun bukannya menyingkir, pria itu malah mengambil cerutu yang ia isap sebelumnya dan menyentuhkannya ke pahaku yang terbuka.

Rasa sakit dan panas menyerangku dalam sekejap. Di tengah rintiknya hujan, aku menjerit sedemikian keras akibat rasa sakitnya. Berkat itu, kakiku berhenti bergerak sementara mataku menatap ngeri pada pria yang berada di atasku.

"J… Jangan…," ucapku sambil memohon, "kumohon…"

Permohonanku malah membuat seringainya melebar. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kedua tanganku erat, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh bagian atas lututku dan mengusapnya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terus turun seiring dengan airmata yang terus menetes.

"Semakin kau memohon," ucapnya dengan suara serak, "darahku justru semakin mendidih."

Aku menelan ludah sembari menatap sosok tersebut ngeri. Tanganku bergerak, mencoba melepaskan diri namun genggamannya terlalu kuat. Sebersit pikiran negatif menyusup di benakku membuat ketakutanku semakin besar.

"Madam Ochako bilang aku harus mendidikmu," ujar pria itu sambil mengangkat satu kakiku dan menjilat leherku yang terbuka, "karena kau belum berpengalaman, Izuku."

Kugelengkan kembali kepalaku dan kucoba menggerakkan tubuh, namun tubuh pria itu menghentikan gerakanku. Aku menatapnya hendak memohon belas kasihan. Namun kuurungkan niatku ketika pria itu menjilat bahuku yang terbuka.

"Mereka bilang kau membutuhkan uang untuk temanmu yang sakit," kata pria itu sembari menarik pakaian tipis yang kukenakan dan menyingkap bagian atas tubuhku yang masih berbalut pakaian dalam tanpa tali. Satu tangannya meraba punggungku dan menaikkan kaitan pakaian dalam yang kukenakan.

Menyadari bahwa pakaian dalamku sudah disingkirkan, aku pun menggerakkan tangan hendak menutupinya. Sayangnya tanganku ditahan membuatku hanya dapat meringis saat matanya menatap nanar pada pemandangan yang kusuguhkan di hadapannya. "Sampai menjual dirimu sendiri untuk biaya pengobatan temanmu. Bukankah kau luar biasa?"

"Jangan…"

Pria itu tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Pandangannya terpaku ke dadaku dan menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ia juga wanita?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan soal temanku. Namun seperti sebelumnya kuputuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan terus bergerak. Sayangnya saat aku melakukannya, pria itu menempelkan lidahnya di salah satu puting dadaku membuatku kembali bergidik ngeri.

' _Tidak, aku tidak mau,'_ batinku menjerit. Aku merasa geli juga jijik pada pria ini juga pada diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan ini. Bisa-bisanya aku menjual diriku sendiri hanya karena aku membutuhkan uang.

 _"_ _Kau ini tidak bisa apa-apa, dasar Deku!"_

Mataku terbuka dan aku pun menatap langit tanpa bintang di atasku. Rintik hujan jatuh dan membasahi wajah namun aku tetap membuka mata. Airmata atau air hujan tidak ada bedanya keduanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengingatnya di saat seperti ini?

 _"_ _Eh?" Aku bertanya sambil menatap wanita berambut pirang yang sama dengan pemuda yang terbaring. "M-maaf! Aku pasti salah dengar tadi."_

 _"_ _Izuku," ucap wanita itu sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Katsuki sudah satu tahun tidak sadarkan diri. Harapan hidupnya pun sangat tipis, ia tak mungkin bangun lagi."_

 _"_ _K-kenapa Mama Mitsuki berkata begitu?" Aku berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala. "L-lihat! Aku mencatatnnya. Katsuki sempat menggerakkan jemarinya. Katsuki pasti akan sadar, aku… aku percaya itu."_

 _"_ _Izuku," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu sambil menundukkan kepala di depanku. "Maaf."_

 _"_ _K-kenapa Mama Mitsuki minta maaf?" Aku berkata sambil mengerjapkan mata. Samar-samar aku memahami maksud perkataannya hanya aku tidak mau menerimanya. "Kacchan pasti akan sadar. Bukankah Kacchan adalah pahlawanku? Kacchan tidak akan meninggal seperti ini."_

 _Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Katsuki sudah meninggal. Ia sudah meninggal. Tubuhnya hidup semata-mata berkat alat ini."_

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Tidak! Katsuki masih hidup. A-aku tahu bahwa ia masih hidup. Mama Mitsuki jangan berkata seperti itu."_

 _Sekali lagi, ibu dari pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua manik merah yang sewarna dengan bola mata pemuda yang kukasihi menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Pandangannya membuat airmataku mengalir. Tidak. Manik semerah delima itu tidak seharusnya menatapku seperti ini. Ia tidak memohon._

 _"_ _Izuku," ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh tanganku, "Relakan Katsuki. Biarkan dia pergi!"_

 _Kepalaku kembali bergerak ke kiri dan kanan ketika mendengarnya. "Tidak. Katsuki… masih hidup."_

 _"_ _Jangan menyiksanya lagi!" Wanita itu berkata sambil memelukku. "Ya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawabku keras kepala dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. "Tidak mau."_

 _"_ _Izuku…"_

 _"_ _Kacchan masih hidup," ucapku sembari gemetar menahan emosi, "aku tahu ia masih hidup. Kenapa Mama Mitsuki berkata seolah aku ini penjahatnya?"_

 _"_ _Karena ia tidak akan hidup lagi," ujar wanita itu dengan suara pelan dan menyentuh wajahku. "Putraku sudah meninggalkanku sejak tahun lalu namun kita terus menahannya."_

 _"_ _Mama Mitsuki…"_

 _"_ _Ia tidak bisa pergi." Wanita itu berkata sambil menatapku dengan airmata berlinang. "Putraku terus terikat di dunia ini."_

 _"_ _Tidak!" seruku tiba-tiba sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kumohon Mama Mitsuki, jangan seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Izuku," pria berkacamata yang kelihatannya lelah akhirnya angkat bicara. "Katsuki sudah meninggal! Walau ditunjang alat-alat ini pun ia takkan sadar lagi."_

 _"_ _Tidak. Katsuki pasti akan sadar." Aku menjerit dengan keras kepala. "Katsuki akan sadar kembali."_

 _"_ _Izu…"_

 _"_ _Kenapa Mama Mitsuki dan Papa Masaru berkata begitu?" Aku bertanya pada keduanya. "Katsuki masih hidup. Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhnya?'_

 _"_ _Putraku sudah meninggal," ucap sang Ibu sambil menundukkan kepala menahan tangis. "Putraku… sudah pergi, Izuku."_

 _"_ _Belum, dia belum pergi." Aku kembali membantah. "Ia tahu aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpanya, makanya ia takkan meninggalkanku. Kacchan sudah berjanji."_

 _"_ _Izuku," ucap Papa Masaru, "tolong mengertilah! Katsuki sudah meninggal. Kau tidak bisa terus keras kepala dan mengingat janji kalian di masa kecil."_

 _"_ _Tapi Kacchan…"_

 _"_ _Katsuki sudah meninggal," ayah dari pemuda yang terbaring itu angkat bicara. "Alat-alat ini tidak sanggup membawanya kembali pada kita. Alat-alat ini hanya menahan tubuh Katsuki di sini, sementara jiwanya sudah pergi."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Papa Masaru!" Kugelengkan kepalaku dan berpaling pada sang ayah. "Kumohon jangan begini! Katsuki masih hidup. Bukankah ia putra kalian satu-satunya? Kenapa kalian bisa-bisanya seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Kami sudah mencoba menyelamatkannya, Izuku," pria itu berkata dengan nada sabar. "Semua yang kami miliki sudah tak bersisa, namun Katsuki tetap tak sadarkan diri."_

 _"_ _Papa Masaru…"_

 _"_ _Kami sudah menyerah," pria itu berkata. "Katsuki tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini."_

 _Aku menggeleng, masih tidak mau mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mengerti. Katsuki masih hidup. Kenapa mereka mengatakan sebaliknya? Bukankah Katsuki adalah anak mereka? Putra tunggal mereka satu-satunya? Kenapa mereka semudah ini menyerah? Tidakkah mereka ingin memperjuangkan Katsuki?_

 _Kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap Papa Masaru. "Jadi… semua ini karena kalian tidak punya apapun lagi untuk membiayai Katsuki?"_

 _"_ _Bukan itu," balas Papa Masaru sambil menghela napas, "maksudku mengeluarkan uang sebanyak apa pun, Katsuki takkan kembali. Ia sudah meninggal. Ia…"_

 _Telingaku tidak lagi mendengarkan. Aku bangkit berdiri dari tepian ranjang dan menatap kedua orang tua Kacchan. "Jadi… karena tidak ada biaya?"_

 _"_ _Izu…"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu," ucapku tanpa berpikir panjang, "biar aku yang bekerja."_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin!" Papa Masaru berseru sementara Mama Mitsuki hanya menundukkan kepala. "Biayanya terlalu mahal, Izuku. Kami tidak mungkin membebanimu dengan…"_

 _Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Papa Masaru. Kusentuhkan tanganku dan kuselipkan di antara jemari pemuda berambut pirang yang mulai mendingin. Aku sangat sadar bahwa semua upaya ini sia-sia. Bahwa menunggunya membuka mata sama saja dengan mengharapkan mujizat yang takkan terjadi. Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permohonanku dan sebagai gantinya aku memohon pada yang lain._

 _"_ _Tunggulah Kacchan," ucapku sambil menatap wajah pemuda berambut pirang terbaring itu, "akan menghidupkanmu kembali."_

Mataku mengerjap ketika merasakan nyeri di antara kedua kakiku. Lamunanku pun buyar seketika dan kembali menatap sekeliling. Ruangan yang putih bersih telah berganti menjadi langit terbuka dengan hujan rintik-rintik dengan tangki air berjajar di sekelilingku. Sementara di atas tubuhku, pria paruh baya yang tak kukenali mendesah sembari menyeringai.

Kedua bola mataku melebar begitu melihat kedua pahaku telah diangkat sementara lidah pria itu menjilat salah satu pahaku. Aku ingin memberontak namun rasa sakit di antara kedua kakiku lenyap sehingga aku kembali mengurungkan niatku. Di depanku pria itu menunjukkan jemarinya yang telah berlumuran cairan lengket berwarna transparan.

"Diam-diam kau menikmatinya, _eh_?" Ia berkata sambil menjilat cairan tersebut.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru mengangkat tubuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku. Namun sebelum aku melakukannya, pria itu berkata, "Siapa tadi? Katsuki?"

Gerakanku terhenti sementara jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. _'Darimana ia tahu namanya?'_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku ia pun berkata, "Kau terus mengucapkannya, sepertinya itu nama temanmu."

 _'_ _Aku menyebutkannya? Bagaimana mungkin… '_

"Katsuki pasti akan berterima kasih sekali padamu,"ucapnya sambil menyeringai sementara ia menarik sedikit tubuhnya, "Sangat berterima kasih."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ingatan akan peristiwa di rumah sakit kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring itu terus menghantui benakku. Dulu aku berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan, namun ia tidak mengabulkan permintaanku. Karenanya aku pun menjual tubuh dan jiwaku pada yang lain. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini.

Kenapa aku menolak sekalipun ini jalan yang telah kupilih? Kenapa aku bersikeras melarikan diri sekalipun inilah cara untuk mendapatkan uang dalam waktu singkat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa pasrah dan menerimanya saja? Bukankah aku melakukan ini untuk Katsuki?

Mataku terpejam sementara batinku meneriakkan satu-satunya nama yang kutahu. Kuharap dengan menjeritkan namanya di benakku, aku bisa bersembunyi sejenak dari kenyataan, berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Sembari menyebutkan nama Katsuki dalam hati aku pun menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu. Beberapa saat lamanya aku menunggu namun tak ada yang terjadi. Penasaran, aku pun mengangkat kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan dan mengamati sekeliling.

Pria itu masih ada, begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya yang ada di sampingku. Namun mata dan mulutnya tak lagi menaruh perhatian padaku. Pandangannya seolah tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya, yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"K-k-kenapa… kenapa kau berada di si…"

Suara langkah kaki lain memasuki indera pendengaranku. Gema yang terpantul akibat langkahnya begitu lambat dan tenang, seolah tidak terganggu dengan hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara bariton yang berkata, "Aku lebih dulu berada di sini."

Mengambil kesempatan saat pria itu tidak bergerak, aku pun mencoba mundur dan menjauh darinya. Namun sebelum aku melarikan diri, pria paruh baya itu menarik rambutku dan membuatku meringis. Aku mencoba menendangnya tapi pria itu memukulku keras hingga menubruk lantai.

"Diam!" bentaknya saat aku tersungkur. "Gadis sialan!"

Dari tempatku terjatuh, aku dapat melihat sosok pemuda dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda tengah menatapku. Ekspresinya begitu datar saat kedua matanya bertemu denganku. Ia bahkan tidak melihat untuk kedua kali dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Orang ini kah yang membuat pria itu ketakutan? Pemuda yang usianya terbilang masih muda dan tampak lemah itu membuat pria ini gemetar? Bagaimana mungkin? Memangnya siapa pemuda ini?

"Mengganggu saja…"

Ia berkata sambil berjalan mendekat. Selama ia melangkah, pria paruh baya yang sebelumnya begitu bernafsu dengan tubuhku hanya diam seperti patung lilin. Ia tak bergerak hingga pemuda itu melangkah melewatinya. Setelah pemuda itu berlalu, barulah matanya kembali mencari-cari sosokku dan menyeretku kembali ke bawahnya.

Untuk sesaat akal sehatku kembali. Dengan segera, kuulurkan tanganku yang bebas dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, "Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Teriakanku dihadiahi dengan tamparan sekuat tenaga dari pria paruh baya hingga membuat kepalaku pening. Namun di sela-sela kesadaranku yang perlahan memudar aku masih terus berteriak dan meminta tolong. Akibatnya, tamparan kedua kembali mendarat di pipi dan membuat kepalaku menubruk lantai.

"Jangan berteriak, sialan!" Pria paruh baya itu membentakku. "Dasar gadis sial! Ochako sialan! Aku akan mengadukan sikapmu ini padanya! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan uangmu."

'Apa? Apa katanya?'

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mempermalukanku di hadapan Todoroki Shouto," kata pria itu sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan tanganku. "Aku akan mengadukanmu dan membuatmu menderita. Kau akan melayaniku tanpa dibayar."

Rasa ngeri menjalari kaki hingga kepalaku. Serta merta aku bergerak, meronta, menjerit, melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk melepaskan diri. Ditampar, dipukul atau disakiti sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menerus melakukannya berharap bahwa mimpi buruk ini akan berlalu dariku.

Satu-satunya harapanku hanyalah pemuda yang tadi ditakutinya. Pemuda yang tadi membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak hanya karena kehadirannya. Pemuda itu. Siapa namanya? Tadi… kalau tidak salah ia berkata...

"Shouto!" Aku mengucapkannya ketika teringat nama yang sebelumnya diucapkan pria itu. "Shouto!To… long!"

Bola mata pria itu melebar ketika aku menyerukan nama itu dengan suara lemah. Tangannya terangkat hendak menamparku sehingga aku kembali memejamkan mata. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar bunyi letupan senjata api dan saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat hanya pandangan mata kosong sementara darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Mengerjapkan mata, aku pun menyingkir dari pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Sembari menggigil, aku menatap ngeri pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senjata api di tangan. Terlebih ketika kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu akhirnya tertuju padaku.

"T-Terima kasih," ucapku dengan gemetar, walaupun aku tidak yakin pemuda ini layak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih. Ia membunuh pria itu. Entah apa konsekuensinya bila Madam Ochako tahu bahwa salah satu tamunya terbunuh.

Pemuda itu bergeming saat aku mengatakannya. Ia tetap menatapku sementara aku tidak berani bergerak. Tubuhku gemetar dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengerti mengapa pria yang sebelumnya begitu takut pada pemuda ini.

Bekas luka bakar di salah satu matanya tak mengurangi wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Namun seiirng dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, kengerian yang kurasakan kian meningkat. Udara yang kuhirup seolah menipis dengan cepat dan ketika ia berhenti di hadapanku. Paru-paruku turut berhenti mencari udara sementara pandangan mataku tertuju padanya.

Mulutku terbuka, mencoba berbicara namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar terpaku pada pemuda di hadapanku. Terlebih saat ia berlutut dengan satu kaki, menyamakan pandangannya denganku.

Saat aku tidak bisa menjawab apa pun, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Nama?"

"N-Nama?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"A…," ucapku dengan terbata, "M-Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku."

"Midoriya…," ulangnya sambil menatapku, "Izuku."

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan dan kembali menatapnya.

Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada wajahku dan ia mendekat. Satu tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bahuku di mana seutas tali tergantung di bahuku. Begitu jemarinya berada di atas bahuku, secara defensif, aku mundur dan menutupi dadaku dengan kedua tangan.

Aku tidak percaya, betapa cerobohnya aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menatap mata seorang pemuda yang tak kukenali dengan tubuh setengah telanjang? Di mana kesadaranku selama ini? Apakah begitu besarnya rasa takutku hingga meninggalkan akal sehatku selama ini?

Tangan pemuda itu kini berada di pergelangan tanganku, membuat bola mataku melebar. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, satu tangan pemuda itu menarikku dengan kasar sementara tangannya yang lain mengunciku dalam pelukannya. Kucoba untuk membuat jarak dengan kedua tanganku namun semuanya sia-sia saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirku.

Mataku melebar sementara tubuhku meronta saat menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Hanya saja pemuda ini tidak peduli. Bibirnya meraup dengan rakus bibirku, sementara lidahnya menjilati ujung bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk. Untuk menghindarinya dengan sengaja aku merapatkan bibirku, tak mengizinkannya masuk.

Sadar apa yang tengah kulakukan, tangannya yang berada di punggungku merambat turun hingga membuatku terkesiap. Dari punggung tangannya merayap ke pinggang, menarik tali yang mengikat pakaian dalamku hingga menyingkapkan isinya. Dengan gelisah aku bergerak, sementara tangannya merayap dan menyusup masuk menuju ke lekukan di antara kedua kakiku, menyusuri dengan cermat setiap sudutnya.

Sebuah desahan yang tak kukehendaki lolos begitu saja dari bibirku dan membuat pemuda itu menyeringai. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku dan menghisap seluruh udara di dalamnya. Lidahnya menginvasi seluruh sudut sementara di bawah jemarinya bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di antara kedua kakiku.

Akal sehatku meminta untuk berhenti dan menolak. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, tubuhku malah melengkung sementara kedua kakiku melebar seiring dengan setiap sentuhannya. Di dalam mulutku, lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku. Memaksa dan terus menekanku mengikuti keinginannya.

Seutas benang saliva tercipta ketika ia menarik dirinya dariku. Ia menatapku dengan seringai di bibirnya sebelum kembali mendekat dan menancapkan giginya di salah satu lekukan leherku. Ketika ia melakukannya, desahan kembali meluncur dari mulutku disertai dengan perasaan aneh nan menggelitik terlebih saat ia menghisap kulitku.

Salah satu tanganku yang berada di bahunya mencengkeram erat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Napasku memburu dengan cepat sehingga pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati hasil karyanya. Pandangannya menyusuri perlahan wajahku dan terus turun ke dadaku. Menyadari apa yang diinginkannya, aku pun menutupi kedua dadaku dengan satu tangan yang tersisa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis saat melihat upayaku yang sia-sia. Ia menghentikan sejenak sentuhan di antara kedua kakiku untuk menyingkirkan tanganku. Dengan santainya, ia meletakkan tanganku di bahunya sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuhku hingga melebihi tingginya. Sesaat aku mengerjap ketakutan dan sesaat kemudian aku pun kembali mendesah.

Permukaan lidahnya yang kasar menjilati ujung dadaku dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Satu tangannya yang lain bermain dengannya dan mencubitnya perlahan membuat tonjolan di dadaku menegang. Tubuhku gemetar saat ia melakukannya sementara kedua tanganku berkeliaran tidak keruan di rambutnya. Aku merasakan dorongan yang besar untuk mendesah, namun aku memejamkan mata dan menutup rapat mulutku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ini salah.

Ketika menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengeluarkan suara, pemuda itu pun berhenti dan menatapku. Manik _heterochrome_ nya memicing sejenak sebelum senyuman sinis kembali muncul di wajahnya. Perasaanku tidak enak sehingga aku menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

Satu jemarinya menyentuh pahaku yang terbuka dan terus ke atas. Aku tahu apa yang dicarinya, namun aku tak dapat menghentikannya. Pinggangnya menahan kedua kakiku agar tetap terbuka dan membuat tangannya meluncur dengan mudah ke lekukan di antaranya. Sekali lagi ia memijat-mijat tonjolan kecil di sana sebelum salah satu jemarinya meluncur masuk ke daerah kewanitaanku.

 _"_ _Mm…"_

Desahan yang tak tertahankan nyaris meluncur keluar saat satu jemarinya masuk ke dalam. Tubuhku bergidik sedikit sementara aku menahan napas, berharap agar semua ini segera berakhir. Sayangnya harapanku tidak terkabul.

Di dalam, jemarinya menari dengan lincah dan membuat mulutku terbuka. Aku berusaha menarik napas tapi efeknya malah semakin parah. Ketika jemarinya kembali bergerak aku hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah dengan napas terengah-engah sementara kedua tanganku bertumpu pada bahunya.

Aku baru saja hendak menghela napas lega ketika ia menarik keluar jarinya. Namun pemuda ini tidak memberiku waktu untuk istirahat. Satu jari sepertinya tidak cukup bagi pemuda itu untuk mempermainkanku sehingga kali ini ia memasukkan dua jemarinya dan menggerakkan keduanya di dalam dengan cepat.

Pikiranku kosong, benar-benar kosong. Mataku mengerjap namun yang kurasakan hanya kenikmatan semata. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika ia tengah membaringkanku di bawahnya sementara ia menjilati jemarinya. Aku terlalu terlena hingga tidak memerhatikannya yang telah membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya.

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku takut, tapi aku pun tengah menanti sesuatu. Apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan? Apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu?

Kesadaranku kembali ketika sesuatu yang panas menyentuh lubang di antara kedua kakiku. Aku hendak bangun, namun tubuhku menolak bangkit. Aku benar-benar pasrah saat satu tangannya memegangi pangkal pahaku dan mengangkatnya ke atas sedikit, sementara satu tangannya memegangi sesuatu di antara kedua kakiku.

Ingin rasanya aku memohon, memintanya untuk melepaskanku. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, aku malah menatapnya dengan keinginan yang aneh. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi entah apa yang kinginkan darinya.

Anehnya, pemuda itu sepertinya memahami keinginanku. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihatku dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, sebuah benda yang panas dan keras dimasukkan perlahan ke dalam lubang di antara kedua kakiku.

Lubang kewanitaanku menolak benda itu. Otot-otot di sekitarnya terus berkedut, meminta benda itu segera dikeluarkan karena membuatku tidak nyaman. Benda itu menusukku, membuatku nyeri dan sakit. Namun bukannya meluncur ke luar, benda itu malah menembus semakin dalam dan berdenyut-denyut.

Ini… menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku… aku tidak tahan. Aku…

Pemuda ini sepertinya menyadari apa yang kurasakan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia menarik benda tersebut dan membuatku kembali bernapas. Hanya saja sebelum aku dapat menghembuskan napas, benda itu kembali dimasukkan hingga membuat mataku membelalak lebar.

"A..."

Lagi-lagi benda itu dikeluarkan sebelum aku bisa menjerit. Namun seperti sebelumnya benda panas itu ditusukkan lagi ke dalam dan terus begitu. Dikeluarkan sebelum dihunuskan kembali bertubi-tubi. Jejaknya membuat seluruh tubuhku panas dan berulang kali bibirku meloloskan desahan yang membuatku bergidik.

Desahan itu membuat pemuda di atasku menyeringai lebar. Ia terus bergerak maju mundur sementara di bawahnya aku mendesah. Jemariku mencengkeram erat kemeja yang ia kenakan sementara kakiku terangkat ke atas. Hingga di satu titik aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata dan pikiranku kembali kosong.

Pemuda di atasku tersenyum puas melihatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia mendekat padaku dan memeluk pinggangku. Di dekat telingaku ia berbisik, "Sebentar lagi…"

Saking terlenanya, aku tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia katakan. Napasku memburu sementara kesadaranku entah ada di mana. Bagian bawah kewanitaanku panas dan sekali lagi perasaan itu menyergapku. Aku menginginkannya sehingga bukannya memohon agar dibebaskan aku malah memohon dengan mendamba.

"Iblis kecil!" Ia berkata dengan suara rendah di telingaku sementara benda panas miliknya kembali bersarang di bagian kewanitaanku. Napasnya pun menderu di telingaku dan ia berbisik dengan suara yang membuatku bergidik. "Aku datang."

Tepat setelah ucapannya, sesuatu yang panas menyembur di dalam perutku. Saat ia melakukannya desahan kembali meluncur dari mulutku sementara mataku menatap kosong ke langit. Napasku terengah-engah namun aku masih mencari-cari sesuatu hingga akhirnya kedua tanganku menemukan wajahnya. Begitu pasnya wajah itu di antara kedua tanganku terlebih saat ia menunduk dan menyentuhkan kembali bibirnya.

Sebelumnya aku menolaknya mati-matian, mencegahnya mendapatkan akses untuk menginvasi mulutku. Sekarang aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, membiarkannya mencecap semua yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan penuh nafsu lidah kami berpagut seolah tidak ingin melepaskan satu dengan lainnya.

Jalinan saliva yang terbentuk di antara kami membuatnya kembali menyeringai. Ia pun mendekat dan membelaiku lembut. Sekali ini ia berkata, "Aku mengenalnya."

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya bingung. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan ucapannya dan terus mengincar bibirnya. Yang kutahu, aku masih menginginkannya hingga tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia ucapkan

"Katsuki Bakugou," ucapnya yang membuatku berhenti, "temanmu."

Seketika itu juga aku berhenti bergerak. Pandangan mataku kembali fokus dan aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak menjemput pengantinnya," ujar pemuda itu yang membuatku kembali terdiam. Sebersit pertanyaan muncul di benakku, namun aku tidak memikirkannya sebelumnya. "Sebuah mobil menabrak mobilnya hingga kendaraan itu terbalik dan menubruk bangunan di depannya."

"Bagaimana…"

"Kenapa aku tahu?" Ia berkata sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Aku menelan ludah, terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Terlalu takut bila ternyata itu benar adanya.

"Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan si pengantin wanita di tempat seperti ini," ujar pemuda ini sambil tersenyum. "Bahkan tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa aku akan bercinta dengannya."

Kepalaku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan, oh Tuhan?

"Mobil itu milikku," ujar si pemuda sambil menyeringai lebar di atasku. "Izuku Bakugou."

Airmata kembali merebak di pelupuk mata. Aku terdiam mendengar nama yang ia sebutkan. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Aku ini calon istri Katsuki Bakugou. Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Apa yang kulakukan dengan pemuda ini?

"Lepas…," ucapku akhirnya, "lepaskan aku…"

Mendengar ucapanku ia malah tertawa dan ia berkata, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau membutuhkan uang untuk calon suamimu?"

"Lepaskan aku…"

"Biar aku yang menanggungnya untukmu," ucapnya sambil berbisik di telingaku. "Kau bisa tenang."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebagai gantinya," kata pemuda itu sambil memelukku erat, "jadilah milikku."

.

.

.

 _Author's note:_

 _Selesai! Tamat XD! Becanda ding! Saya pengen lanjutin, tapi nggak janji ya! Saya nggak terbiasa buat cerita dengan rating setinggi ini dan ini tantangan baru buat saya. Hope you guys like it. Sharingnya saya tunggu XD kasih tau saya gimana kesan kalian pas baca ini XD_

 _Thank you sekali lagi dan …. PLUS ULTRAAA!_

 _Hidup #OFATODODEKU!_


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINE** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Dedicated** to **OFA TODODEKU**

 ** _Shouto :_**

"Kau bilang kau saudaranya?" Pria berseragam putih menatapku sembari memegang catatan di tangannya. Sesaat matanya menyipit menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan berkata, "Kukira keluarganya hanya istri dan orang tuanya."

Kupasang senyum di wajahku untuk meyakinkannya dan berkata, "Kami jarang bertemu dan baru kali ini aku mendengar kabar soal… penyakitnya."

Memang benar, 'kan? Aku memang baru tahu bahwa ia masih hidup. Selama ini kukira aku telah mengakhiri penderitaannya. Siapa sangka bahwa aku justru menemukannya di sini, terkurung dengan sejumlah alat-alat untuk membuat tubuhnya terus 'hidup'.

"Penyakit ya? Mungkin istilah itu ada benarnya juga." Sang dokter kembali berkata sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya pada tabung cairan yang tersambung dengan selang ke tubuh pemuda itu. Matanya mengamati sembari mencatat sementara mulutnya berbicara denganku. "Tapi berbeda dengan kanker, penyakit ini punya kemungkinan sembuh yang jauh lebih kecil."

Alisku terangkat, "Apa itu artinya dia akan terus tidur?"

"Tepatnya hampir tidak ada harapan untuk bangun dan membuka mata," ucap pria itu sambil mencatat kembali. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali pada keluarganya yang keras kepala."

Alisku terangkat mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Kuambil satu langkah mendekat pada sisi ranjang dan mengamati sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tak sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara masker oksigen membungkus hidung dan mulutnya. Di sampingnya sebuah alat berbunyi secara perlahan menunjukkan detak jantung si pasien yang terdengar begitu lambat.

"Apa alat-alatnya kurang efektif?" Aku bertanya sambil mengamati berbagai peralatan yang disambungkan ke tubuhnya.

Mendengar perkataanku sang Dokter pun berhenti mencatat. Ia meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menatapku dengan tajam. Lalu ia berkata, "Maaf, Anak Muda. Kami ini rumah sakit besar dengan alat kedokteran termutakhir yang sebanding dengan rumah sakit mewah milik grup Yaoyarozu. Tapi masalahnya bukan di alat-alatnya."

"Hm?"

"Kondisinya sendiri sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup," ujar sang dokter. "Untuk saat ini, tidak ada alat kedokteran ataupun obat-obatan yang sanggup untuk menyembuhkannya."

Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk hidup, ya? "Kalau begitu tak ada gunanya alat-alat ini dipasang?"

Menghela napas sang Dokter meletakkan catatannya di samping meja dan ia berkata, "Masalahnya pemuda ini belum meninggal sepenuhnya. Bagi keluarganya mencabut semua alat-alat ini berarti membunuhnya dan mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu. Andai saja mereka mengerti bahwa semua benda ini justru mengikatnya yang seharusnya sudah bisa pergi sejak setahun lalu."

Seulas seringai muncul di wajah tanpa kukehendaki. Untung saja sang dokter tidak memerhatikanku dan malah menggelengkan kepala sambil kembali mencatat. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku justru tersenyum senang mendengar semua penjelasannya soal kondisi Bakugou Katsuki.

Pemuda yang dulu memburu grup kami kini berakhir dengan alat-alat kedokteran di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagiku tak ada pemandangan yang jauh lebih baik dibanding melihatnya seperti ini. Ia takkan bangkit lagi tapi ia pun tak bisa mati selama semua alat-alat ini terpasang di tubuhnya. Penderitaannya masih belum berakhir, terlebih istrinya sendiri yang memasangkan semua ini ke tubuhnya, mengira bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Dan untuk itu aku bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"Kurasa alat-alat di rumah sakit Yaoyarozu jauh lebih canggih dibanding di tempat ini," ucapku sambil menyentuh sisi ranjang. "Apa kau bisa mengurus perpindahannya?"

"Apa Anda tidak mendengar penjelasanku, Tuan?" Sang Dokter balas bertanya dengan nada bosan. "Sudah kukatakan tidak ada gunanya untuk memindahkannya ke rumah sakit Yaoyarozu. Lagipula rumah sakit itu jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan di tempat ini, Anda hanya membuang uang dengan memindahkannya ke sana."

Kali ini aku tak repot-repot menyembunyikan seringaiku dan aku berkata, "Aku tahu, tapi jumlah yang sudah dibayarkannya tak sebanding dengan ini."

"Apa?"

"Ia sudah membayar mahal," ucapku sebelum beranjak dari ruangan dan menuju ke pintu, "dan sebaiknya aku memberi sedikit servis untuknya."

.

.

.

"Kau mengunjungi Bakugou Katsuki?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat mataku beralih dari ponsel ke samping. Sama denganku, pemuda itu juga tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya sehingga aku menggerakkan kepala kembali pada layar ponsel. Sembari mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk membalas, aku pun membalasnya dengan tak acuh, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sambil menggerakkan jemarinya, rupanya ia tengah memainkan Jelly Crush yang entah level berapa. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kupikir kau sudah menghabisinya waktu itu."

" _Oh_ ," ucapku sembari mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap pemandangan yang terpantul di kaca mobil. "Aku belum menghabisinya waktu itu."

" _Oh?_ " Iida mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya dan menatapku. "Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini ia mengganggu bisnis grup kita? Tidakkah sebaiknya ia dibunuh?"

"Kupikir juga tadinya begitu," ucapku sembari menunjukkan seringai kecil di wajahku. "Tapi setelah aku mengunjunginya, kupikir ada rencana yang jauh lebih baik dibanding sekedar membunuhnya."

"Seperti membiayai alat-alat yang menunjang hidupnya dan memindahkannya ke rumah sakit yang fasilitasnya lebih baik?" Rekanku berkata dengan suara menyindir. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sembuh dan hidup kembali? Kau sudah memikirkan akibatnya bagi grup Endeavor, 'kan?"

Seringai kembali muncul di bibirku ketika mendengar ketakutan Iida padanya. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri Bakugou Katsuki adalah anjing pemburu terbaik milik pemerintah. Di tangannya entah sudah berapa banyak yang digagalkannya dan tak terhitung berapa banyak klien yang telah diburu olehnya. Insting dan indera penciumannya sangat tajam dan tentunya ia akan terus menjadi ancaman sebelum kecelakaan menimpanya dan membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak peduli," komentar rekanku ketika melihat bahwa aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. "Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."

Betul, aku memang tidak peduli. Pemuda itu tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya dan karenanya kualihkan pandanganku dari Iida. Kugerakkan kepalaku dan membiarkan mataku menyapu pemandangan yang terpantul dari kaca jendela, mengamati pepohonan dengan daunnya yang berwarna kehijauan. Warna yang membuat mataku tertuju padanya dan membuat sudut bibirku melengkung tanpa kusadari.

"Ngomong-ngomong jadwalmu sudah berakhir sore ini," ucap Iida sambil memeriksa handphonenya dan menutup game yang tengah ia tekuni sebelumnya. "Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi Madam Ochako?"

 _"_ _Hmm_ , tidak," jawabku cepat, "tidak perlu."

Iida mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan alisnya yang berkerut terpantul jelas di kaca jendela. "Bar Hagakure mungkin?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

Kelopak mata sekertarisku itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia bahkan sampai menaikkan kacamatanya mendengar ucapanku dan berkata, "Kau… apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar tadi," jawabku sambil menggerakkan satu tangan di atas pipiku, "arahkan mobilnya ke rumah, Iida."

Kerutan di dahi sekretarisku terlihat semakin dalam. Ia menatapku dengan tidak percaya namun tidak membantah. Tanpa banyak bicara ia memerintahkan sopir yang membawa kami untuk mengarahkan mobil kembali ke rumah. Namun setelahnya manik birunya yang tajam tertuju kepadaku dan ia berkata, "Apa… ada sesuatu yang menarik di rumah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balasku santai. "Bukankah wajar bila aku pulang ke rumah?"

Keraguan terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda di sampingku. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menemukan penyebabnya. Dengan segera ia tahu alasannya dan berkata, "Kuharap aku salah, tapi ini bukan karena peliharaan baru yang kau dapat dari Madam Ochako 'kan?"

"Nah," ucapku sambil menunjuknya, "kau paham rupanya."

Sekali ini Iida menghela napasnya. Dengan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya ia berkata, "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa semua peliharaan Madam Ochako tidak ada yang hiegienis? Kuharap kau tidak lupa menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya."

"Jangan khawatir," ucapku sambil mendenguskan tawa kecil ketika mengingat subyek yang dimaksud. "Aku bisa menjamin bahwa yang ini sangat aman."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Sekretaris sekaligus rekan kerjaku itu berkata. "Kau tidak tahu siapa saja yang pernah menggunakan mereka 'kan? Walaupun Madam Ochako bilang bahwa mereka semua bersih, tetap saja mereka itu…"

"Yang ini berbeda," ucapku sambil menatap ke jendela. "Katsuki Bakugou menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

"Katsuki… Bakugou? Apa hubungannya dengan…"

Iida memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ia tertegun begitu lama sebelum membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kepalanya bergerak pelan dan ia berkata, "Astaga…"

Senyum kembali mengembang melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Namun aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya lama-lama ketika mobil mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Beberapa mobil di samping kami pun melakukan hal yang sama hingga memadati jalanan. Sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sekedar kembali ke rumah.

"Macet," gumam Iida yang telah pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa tiba tepat waktu."

Alisku terangkat saat melihat jam Rolex di tanganku dan aku mendesah kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin segera memberi makan peliharaanku."

.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian akhirnya aku tiba di rumah. Setelah berganti baju dengan pakian tradisional, aku pun menyusuri koridor bergaya Jepang dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang kupergunakan untuk menawannya. Tempat yang berada jauh di dalam kompleks, terisolasi dari kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk di luar.

Beberapa pelayan yang kutempatkan sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku muncul hari ini. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka membungkuk dan menggeser pintu yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan koridor. Begitu aku sudah berada di dalam barulah mereka kembali menggeser pintu dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat, memberiku privasi yang kubutuhkan.

Diterangi pencahayaan yang temaram, sosok gadis berambut hijau berbaring menyamping di atas sebuah futon yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbungkus dalam balutan kimono sederhana berwarna putih sementara di atasnya sebuah selimut tersampir untuk menghangatkannya. Napasnya berhembus teratur sementara matanya terpejam tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tak jauh darinya, di atas sebuah meja, sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan dan gelas teronggok begitu saja tak disentuh olehnya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak ia mengabaikan semua makanan yang dibawa pelayan. Air atau pun makanan tak ada yang disentuh olehnya. Ia memang tidak memberontak atau melakukan perlawanan yang ekstrem. Gadis itu hanya berbaring dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus dan lemah.

Aku pun mendekat padanya dan duduk di samping kepalanya. Tanganku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang kian mengecil dan menyentuhkan bibirku di sana. Merasakan tulang yang menonjol dari balik kulit.

Sentuhanku rupanya membuat gadis itu tersadar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengamati sekeliling. Manik hijau itu menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum bertemu dengan manik heteroku. Ketika kami bertatapan barulah ia buru-buru terbangun dari posisinya dan menarik tangannya. Sembari mengambil jarak menjauh, gadis itu memegangi pergelangan tangan yang baru kusentuh sementara manik hijaunya menatapku ketakutan dari pojok ruangan.

Melihat bahu mungilnya yang bergetar, seulas senyum muncul di bibirku. Teror yang terpancar di matanya tak mengurungkan niatku. Justru sebaliknya, darahku berdesir sementara mataku menatapnya dengan keinginan yang tak terbendung. Baru kusadari betapa 'lapar'nya aku sekarang terlebih ketika mengingat rintihannya di bawahku.

Hasrat yang begitu besar nyaris membuatku melupakan tujuanku semula. Kucoba untuk menyingkirkan dulu rasa 'lapar'ku dengan mengubah posisi dudukku. Kubiarkan Izuku merapat ke pojok ruangan sementara aku menegakkan punggung dan duduk bersila. Menatap matanya aku pun berkata, "Aku sudah menemuinya."

Kepalanya bergerak sedikit dan teror mulai berkurang dari manik hijaunya. Walaupun begitu dahinya berkerut menandakan keheranannya sehingga aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Katsuki," jelasku. "Aku baru saja menemui Katsuki."

Manik hijau itu melebar mendengar nama itu disebut. Semua pertahanan yang dibuatnya mulai goyah dan ia pun berkata, "K-Katsuki? K-kau menemuinya?"

Dari balik yukata yang kukenakan, kutarik ponsel yang selama ini kusembunyikan dan kuperlihatkan padanya. Ponsel itu sudah kucabut sim maupun semua cara yang memungkinkannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar. Hanya sebuah video yang kusisakan dan sengaja kuperlihatkan padanya. "Lihat saja sendiri," ujarku sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu padanya.

Sembari memandangku curiga, gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima ponsel yang kuberikan. Dengan gemetar, ia membawa ponsel itu mendekat padanya dan mengamati isinya. Kedua manik hijau zamrudnya terpaku saat video dimainkan dan menunjukkan sosok yang ia kenali.

"I-ini…"

"Aku memindahkannya ke rumah sakit dengan fasilitas yang jauh lebih baik dan dokter yang lebih berpengalaman," ucapku sembari menjelaskan video yang kubawakan. Namun sepertinya penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya karena pandangan gadis itu terpaku sepenuhnya pada gambar pemuda yang sengaja kusorot terus. "Dokter di sana mengatakan ia bisa saja sadar, walaupun mereka tidak bisa memastikan waktunya."

"K-Kacchan akan sembuh?" Kepalanya terangkat dan ia menatapku. "B-benarkah itu?"

"Selama semua alat di tubuhnya tetap terpasang," ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkannya, "ia dapat kembali kapan saja ia mau."

Ia mengulangi ucapanku dan berkata, "B-begitu, selama alat-alat ini terpasang Kacchan bisa sadar. Kalau begitu… alat ini harus terus terpasang agar Kacchan bisa kembali."

"Betul," ucapku sambil menatapnya lekat, mengamati wajahnya, lehernya, tubuhnya yang terbungkus kain putih hingga kaki kecilnya. "Harus selalu terpasang agar ia bisa kembali kapan saja."

"B-benar," ia berkata sembari mengamati video tersebut, sama sekali tidak menyadari maksudku. "Itu benar."

Aku mengangguk dan menggerakkan tubuhku mendekat pada meja tempat mangkuk ditaruh. Kubuka penutupnya membuat harumnya makanan pun memenuhi ruangan, "Dokter bilang sepertinya ia sudah lama tertidur. Makanannya pun hanya cairan semata, kelihatannya sangat menyiksa."

"M-menyiksa?" Ia berkata dengan khawatir. "Kacchan…"

"Tapi tentunya kau tidak seperti suamimu, 'kan, Izuku?" Aku berkata sambil mengaduk sup yang ada di dalam mangkuk untuk menguji kekentalannya. "Kau tidak tertidur dan tidak perlu dipasangi alat-alat sepertinya 'kan?"

Kepalanya menunduk dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Para pelayanku sudah bersusah payah membuatkanmu makanan," ucapku sambil mencicipi isinya. "Sayang sekali kalau kau hanya menyia-nyiakannya."

"A-aku… tidak lapar." Ia berkata sementara tubuhnya semakin merapat ke dinding.

Alisku terangkat mendengar jawabannya. "Begitu? Jadi kau tidak lapar, ya? Padahal ini sudah tiga hari, kukira manusia tidak akan tahan kalau tidak makan selama tiga hari."

Ia tidak menjawab dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Kakinya dirapatkan ke tubuhnya sementara ia memegangi ponsel yang kuberikan dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tidak masalah 'kan bila aku mencabut cairan untuk Katsuki selama tiga hari."

Matanya mengerjap dan pandangannya kembali kepadaku. Tubuhnya yang semula begitu rapat dengan dinding mulai terarah padaku. "A-apa?"

"Kau saja tidak masalah tidak makan selama tiga hari," ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Berarti, Katsuki pun akan baik-baik saja bila selang-selang itu dicabut 'kan, Izuku?"

Kepalanya menggeleng dan ia berkata, "J-jangan! Jangan Katsuki!"

"Oh?" Aku bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah kau juga baik-baik saja walaupun tidak makan selama tiga hari? Berarti seharusnya Katsuki pun akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Aku… aku…"

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil bangkit berdiri dan segera berbalik, "akan kuminta para Dokter mencabut selang di tubuh Katsuki kalau begitu."

"Jangan!" teriaknya lantang dan segera menjauh dari sudut ruangan. Kakinya bergerak menghampiriku dan memegangi ujung yukata yang kukenakan. Ia menahanku seraya berkata, "Jangan! Jangan Katsuki! Kumohon!"

Kucoba berbalik padanya dan memberikan senyumku padanya, "Jangan khawatir, Izuku! Bukankah kau juga baik-baik saja walaupun tidak makan selama tiga hari? Pasti Katsuki juga begitu 'kan? Apalagi ia lebih kuat darimu."

Kepalanya menggeleng dan ia berkata, "T-tidak. Tidak begitu. Aku… aku…"

"Oh ya? Jadi tidak makan tiga hari itu berbahayakah?" Aku bertanya dengan polos. "Jadi kau mulai lapar, Izuku?"

Ia menatapku sejenak dan walaupun ia tidak ingin melakukannya akhirnya ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Y-ya."

Alisku terangkat, "Tapi kulihat kau tidak menyentuh makananmu. Mungkin kau tidak lapar."

"T-tidak, aku lapar," jawabnya lebih cepat dibanding dugaanku. "A-Aku sangat lapar."

Senyumku mengembang dan dengan tanganku yang lain aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Habiskan makananmu, Izuku!"

Mendengar perkataanku, gadis itu pun menundukkan kepala. Sembari menggigit bibir, ia berbalik dan bergerak menuju meja kecil berisi sup yang sebelumnya ia abaikan. Ia berlutut di sisi meja dan menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sendok. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia pun menyendok sup yang kuhidangkan dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Ia terbatuk-batuk saat makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya. Namun begitu mendengar langkah kakiku di belakangnya, ia pun menutup mulut, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan makanannya. Sekali lagi tangannya yang gemetar menyendok sup dan membawanya masuk ke mulutnya.

Di belakangnya, aku duduk sembari mengamati punggungnya. Pelan-pelan ia menyantap makanannya hingga akhirnya terdengar denting sendok yang bertemu dengan dasar mangkuk. Mendengar itu, aku pun mendekat padanya dan tersenyum pada mangkuk kosong yang ada di hadapanku. Kusentuhkan satu tanganku di atas rambutnya sementara aku berkata, "Bagus! Anak pintar."

Izuku tidak menjawab atau pun bergerak. Ia tetap diam sementara tanganku yang lain menyusup masuk pada belahan yukatanya. Dengan satu gerakan kulonggarkan sedikit yukatanya dan membuat salah satu bahunya terbuka. Tanganku yang lain berada di samping lehernya dan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Dan sekali lagi aku berkata, "Anak pintar."

Tanpa ragu, aku melumat bibirnya yang masih basah oleh kaldu sup. Kujilati sisa-sisa kaldu yang menempel itu dengan rakus sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkanku untuk mencicipi lebih banyak. Ia tidak menolak saat lidahku menekannya, menelusuri setiap inci bibirnya.

Kutarik diriku sejenak dan aku pun berkata, " _Hm_ , sepertinya makan sup tidak membuatmu bertenaga, ya? Apa kuganti saja menu makannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak suka gadis yang pasif," ucapku sambil menggeser meja berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong. Setelahnya aku bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan hendak menuju ambang pintu"Akan kukatakan pada pelayan untuk membawakan makanan lain yang membuatmu lebih bertenaga."

Ketakutan kembali muncul di matanya, dengan segera ia mengikutiku bangkit berdiri dan menahan ujung yukataku. Dengan suara mencicit ia berkata, "T-tidak. S-sup saja cukup. Sudah cukup."

"Benarkah?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan kembali menunduk sementara tangannya gemetar.

Melihatnya, aku pun mengangkat alis. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan aku kembali mengulum bibirnya yang ranum. Lidahku menjilati bibirnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Membuktikan ucapannya, gadis itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengikuti yang kulakukan. Saling menyentuh, saling menghisap sebelum akhirnya lidah kami kembali berpagut lagi. Keduanya menari sembari menginvasi mulut masing-masing, saling berebut udara dari paru-paru lawan.

Tetes-tetes saliva berjatuhan ke yukatanya saat kami berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Aku membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak sebelum menyerang bibirnya lagi. Kali ini kubiarkan tanganku bermain dengan salah satu belahan dadanya yang tak lagi terbungkus yukata sementara tanganku yang lain menahan pinggangnya. Di dalam pelukanku, gadis itu menggeliat saat jemariku mencubit dan menarik sedikit putingnya. Membuat jalinan lidah kami berhenti bertemu dan desahan yang manis pun lolos dari bibirnya, membuatku semakin 'lapar'.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun menarik turun yukata dari bahunya yang satu lagi. Sementara tanganku memijat dan memanjakan dadanya, lidahku meluncur turun ke lehernya, menghisap sembari meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. Beberapa kali aku membuat Izuku mengerang hingga akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuhku. Yukata yang dikenakannya bertengger lemah pada siku tangannya.

Senyumku melebar melihat ekspresinya. Aku pun menyangga tubuhnya dan menggeser sedikit kakinya. Kucari celah di antara kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menyusup masuk. Tanganku merayap naik dari paha dan terus naik hingga tiba di puncak. Tanpa menunggu perintah, jemariku pun menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya dan bermain di sana.

Manik kehijauan itu melebar ketika menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit sementara tangannya mati-matian bertahan pada leherku. Kedua kakinya melebar seolah mempersilakan jemariku untuk bermain dengannya.

Sesuai permintaannya, kugerakkan jemariku di dalam lubangnya yang hangat. Ketika aku mulai bergerak arus listrik merambati tubuhnya membuatnya tersentak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundakku erat sementara mulutnya menganga dipenuhi kenikmatan. Sesaat kubiarkan ia mengambil napas sebelum kutambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubangnya.

Kakinya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan saat aku melakukannya sehingga aku perlu menahan tubuhnya erat. Kedua lengannya kuletakkan pada bahuku sementara bibirnya meloloskan kenikmatan yang tak dapat ditahan. Dadanya disentuhkan pada tubuhku sementara matanya menatapku dengan bibir basah yang mendesah lembut. Putingnya yang mengeras menyentuh dadaku, membuat darahku kembali berdesir.

Kutarik jemariku dari daerah kewanitaannya dan kuangkat tubuhnya yang mungil mendekat pada ambang jendela yang cukup lebar untuk diduduki seorang gadis. Kedua kakinya merapat pada pinggangku sementara aku menahannya. Begitu kami berada di ambang jendela, aku pun meletakkannya di sana. Kupaksa kakinya untuk membuka sementara aku berlutut di depannya dan menjilat bibirku saat melihat cairan bening yang mengalir dari kemaluannya.

Tangannya bergerak mencoba menutupi pemandangan gratis yang tengah kunikmati, namun dengan gerakan singkat aku menyingkirkannya. Kuletakkan salah satu pahanya di atas bahuku sementara aku menghisap kulitnya dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

Sekali lagi cairan bening mengalir sementara tubuhnya bergidik. Cairan itu terus mengalir semakin aku mendekat ke pangkal paha dan hendak menetes jatuh di atas kayu yang menahan tubuhnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi lidahku sudah lebih dulu mencapainya dan menjilatnya naik.

Ketika aku melakukannya, Izuku mengerang dan meloloskan desahan nikmat yang diiringi dengan napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya berusaha menutupi mulutnya ingin menghentikan setiap suara yang lolos dari bibirnya. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegahku menginvasi daerah kewanitaannya, terlebih saat lidahku bermain dengan kelenjar lembut dan menghisapnya.

Cairan bening mengalir turun saat aku melakukannya. Seperti sebelumnya, lidahku siap sedia menangkap semua yang datang. Seperti sirup yang lezat aku menjilatinya sementara jemariku membantu melebarkan lubang tempat cairan itu berasal. Kusapukan permukaan lidahku di atasnya hingga membuat gadis itu mencengkeram sudut jendela dengan erat.

"S-Shou … nghh…"

Suaranya membuatku menarik kepalaku dari bagian kewanitaannya. Untuk sesaat aku mengamati hasil kerjaku dan tersenyum puas. Hanya dibalut yukata putih sederhana yang acak-acakan, gadis ini sukses membuat _hostess_ terlaris sekalipun merasa iri padanya. Tanpa senyum menggoda dan tanpa kata-kata manis, gadis ini sudah berhasil memerangkapku dalam pesonanya. Membuat kedua manik hetero ku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Kepala yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat dan gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. Melihatku hanya diam, ia pun membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan ekspresi memohon, membuatku menjilat bibir saking erotisnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar iblis, Izuku," ujarku sambil mendekat padanya dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat pinggangku. Tatapan mata gadis itu tertuju pada mata, leher dan terus turun hingga ia berhenti pada benda yang menonjol di balik dalaman di antara kedua kakiku. "Aku tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya."

Manik Izuku melebar sedikit ketika kejantananku mencuat dari balik dalaman. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat ukurannya dan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat aku mendekatinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah merasakan benda ini di dalamnya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu setakut ini 'kan?

"S-Shouto," cicitnya saat aku mengangkat kakinya dan memastikan sasaranku. "Shouto, ini…"

Aku menatapnya dan memasang ekspresi tajam. Pandanganku cukup untuk menutup mulutnya dan membuatnya menundukkan kepala. Ia pun tidak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkanku menyentuh lubang kewanitaannya dengan kejantananku.

Otot-otot Izuku mengencang, mengapit kejantananku seolah mencegahku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sensasinya membuatku menggertakkan gigi, menikmati kehangatan sekaligus rasa nyeri nikmat yang kurasakan saat otot-ototnya menggigit kejantananku. Begitu nikmatnya hingga aku tidak membiarkan hanya sebagian saja yang menikmatinya dan mendorong seluruh kejantananku di dalam tubuhnya.

Di hadapanku gadis itu menggigit bibir, sementara tubuhnya menggigil. Airmatanya mengalir namun tidak ada isakan yang meluncur keluar. Gadis itu hanya menunduk sembari mengepal erat.

Menyadari itu, aku pun mengusap rambutnya dan membelainya lembut. Kepalanya menengadah saat menatapku dan ia mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir airmata yang jatuh. Ketika melihatnya, aku pun menyeringai dan menarik mundur tubuhku beserta kejantananku.

Izuku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Cengkeramannya pada tepian jendela menguat dan ia menatapku. Sebelum ia berbisik dan memohon padaku, aku sudah mendorong tubuhku ke arahnya membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat yang tidak bisa dihentikannya. Setelahnya, aku berkali-kali menarik dan mendorong kejantananku hingga akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang membuat Izuku membuka mulutnya dan menatap ke atas dengan penuh nafsu.

Aku menyeringai lebar, tahu bahwa inilah titik kenikmatannya. Dengan sengaja, kuserang titik itu berkali-kali hingga membuatnya mengerang seolah tersengat arus listrik. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan panas pun turun membasahi kejantananku, membuatnya lebih mudah untuk tergelincir ke dalam. Desahannya memenuhi gendang telingaku dan membuat gairahku meningkat dengan pesat.

"S-S-Shou!" panggilnya sementara kedua tangannya terulur sehingga aku menempatkannya di kedua bahuku, "Shou…to."

Bagaikan terhipnotis, suaranya membuat akal sehatku lenyap. Dengan kasar kudorong dan kuserang kelenjar kenyal dan nikmat yang membuatnya mengerang tanpa henti. Hingga di satu titik aku merasakan bahwa aku akan mencapai puncaknya dan berbisik padanya.

"Izuku," panggilku sementara kejantananku berdenyut-denyut di dalamnya, "aku…datang."

Matanya mengerling ke arahku dan ia mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memintaku untuk datang yang kupenuhi dengan menghambur ke pelukannya. Ketika aku melakukannya, cairan panas menyembur di dalam perutnya membuat lehernya terangkat naik dan kepalanya menengadah. Sementara aku terengah-engah dan mengecup lehernya untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Kesadarannya kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatapku lemah namun bibirnya mencari-cari bibirku seperti sebelumnya. Aku pun segera menyambut bibirnya dan kembali melumatnya di dalam mulutku. Erangan yang manis kembali terdengar dan sekali lagi darahku berdesir. Untunglah malam masih sangat panjang.

"Jangan tidur dulu, iblis kecil!" Panggilku sambil membelai rambutnya sementara matanya menatapku lelah, "Kita belum selesai."

.

.

.

Bibirku mengisap pipa tembakau yang kunyalakan, menghembuskan asap tebal ke sekeliling tanganku yang lain kuusapkan pada rambut hijau yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pahaku. Dengan lembut kubiarkan tanganku menyusuri rambutnya sementara kedua maniknya terpejam. Yukata tipis yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuhnya kusampirkan seadanya di atas tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Setelah beberapa kali mencapai kenikmatan, akhirnya gadis itu terlelap di pangkuanku. Berbaring menyamping sembari memegangi ponsel yang kuberikan padanya. Begitu eratnya tangannya memegangi benda itu seolah-olah itulah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Kudekatkan kepalaku dan kuhirup aroma lemon dan mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kukecup bahunya yang terbuka dan kuremas erat pundaknya. Ia menggeliat sedikit saat aku melakukannya, membuatku terkekeh sendiri. Dengan gemas aku pun mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada lehernya dan menambahkan daftar kebuasan yang kuukir di kulitnya.

"Kau begitu sensitif, Izuku," bisikku lembut di telinganya. "Sayang sekali, Katsuki tidak bisa menikmati sosokmu ini."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Napasnya berembus teratur sementara matanya tetap terpejam. Aku pun tersenyum menatapnya dan kembali berkata di telinganya. "Suamimu tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di dalammu. Di alam sana ia pasti merasa iri padaku."

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, gadis itu masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sekali lagi mendenguskan tawa sebelum menyentuhkan bibirku pada dahinya dan berkata, "Selamat malam, iblis kecilku!"

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Demi apa! Tahu-tahu saya uda nulis chapter 2 nya XD Ampuni saya, Kami-sama! Interaksi dua insan ini beneran menggoda iman sekali T_T Mohon maaf buat penggemar fic sebelah, saya istirahat dulu karena saya lagi kerasukan event ini :P_

 _Aniway,_

 _ **Shirocchin**_ _: Siap, laksanakan! Saya lupa buat checklist tulisan pairingnya T_T_

 _Soal eksekusinya kenapa cepet banget, soalnya ane uda gatel banget pengen buat dari pas nanya, cuman karena belom yakin, jadinya saia belom ngetik. Begitu tau-tau kamu bales, kayak orang kesurupan, malem itu juga saya buat :P makanya nggak ngecek ada salah ketik ato nggak…Orz_

 _LOL, iya, saya seringnya buat genderbent karena susah dapet feelnya buat hubungan humu, walopun ane banyak asupan doujin dan banyak ketik like sana sini buat pair humu tetep aja kalo nulis sendiri itu rasanya beda (dan seringnya gagal) makanya ane genderbend in supaya feelnya dapet :D_

 _Buat konsep ceritanya, iya, ini konsep drama dan hampir sering banget ditemuin. Tapi entah kenapa kayaknya kalo itu TODO dan DEKU kayaknya oke :P dan saya pun terseret pada arus ini_

 _TODO sendiri charanya di sini memang rada-rada. Berhubung abang dispenser satu itu terlalu datar ane pun berpikir untuk kasih sedikit gila di sini._

 _Terus, sebenernya kemaren ane itu berpikir untuk end the chapter, tapi karena pengen liat mereka enaena lagi, akhirnya… saya… lanjut orz (tapi nggak nyesel deng)_

 _Dan thank u sekali buat eventnya Shirocchin, berkat event ini akhirnya saia berani main gila(?) tapi sekali lagi, semoga kamu suka ceritanya :D_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: Ao-chan! *hugandketjupbasah, harus saia akui bahwa…. Abis baca fic Ao-chan yang judulnya 'Trap' baru saia kepikiran untuk nulis begini di event tododeku :P (saya suka banget ceritanya :D)_

 _Dan highfive, saya juga suka Yandere Shouto yang uda kayak iblis :P suka banget sama jahatnya dia di sini :D boleh dong Bang kadang2 dibuat sange dan ga sabaran biar dedek Izu-chan kelepek-kelepek :P_

 _Di sini Ochako jadi Muchikari nya, tadinya pertimbangan saya pake Momo yang lebih sekseh, tapi akhirnya nggak jadi karena sepertinya doi lebih layak jadi putri ningrat dibanding mucikari_

 _Dan siap, Ao-chan! Saia lanjutkan XD dan semoga semanget juga nulisnya. Saya juga hunting fic TODODEKU yang lain buat memuaskan hasrat terpendam :P_

 _And thank you for_ _ **all the like and favorite**_ _, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you sekali lagi dan …. PLUS ULTRAAA!_

 _Hidup #OFATODODEKU!_


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINE** by **Cyancosmic**

 ** _Dedicated_** _to_ _ **OFA TODODEKU**_

 ** _Izuku:  
_**  
Diterangi cahaya yang menyilaukan, aku melihat seseorang di depanku. Pandangannya tertuju ke depan ke arah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Di belakangnya aku terdiam dan memandangi sosoknya.

Sepertinya aku tahu sosok ini. Punggung yang tegap, lengan yang kekar, postur tubuh yang sempurna layaknya seseorang yang berkuasa memberikan kesan yang mendalam untukku. Terlebih ketika ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang hampir tak bisa kukenali saking silaunya cahaya yang menyinarinya.

Wajahnya tak tertuju padaku, namun aku sudah dapat menebak identitasnya. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan segera dan kuulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Ingin kukatakan padanya betapa rindunya aku padanya dan merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuhnya di dalam kedua tanganku.

"Kacchan," panggilku dengan sekuat tenaga berharap bahwa ia akan mendengar suaraku. "Kacchan!"

Pemuda yang kupanggil tidak menoleh. Ia tetap berjalan sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Suaraku sepertinya tidak sampai ke telinganya. Mungkin Kacchan tidak bisa mendengarku karena aku terlalu jauh. Mungkin seharusnya aku mendekat padanya agar ia bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku harus menghampirinya dan mengatakan betapa aku sangat merindukannya.

Kupacu langkahku sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan rasa linu di tungkaiku dan nyeri di antara kedua kakiku. Aku terus berlari sembari mengulurkan tangan berharap dengan demikian aku dapat lebih dekat dengannya. Namun sayangnya jarak di antara kami tidak juga berkurang.

"Kacchan...," panggilku sekali lagi dengan terengah-engah. "Kacchan..."

Kepala pemuda itu kembali bergerak seolah hendak menoleh padaku. Gerakannya cukup untuk membuat semangatku kembali. Seketika itu juga kuputuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki dan mengejarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini aku takkan menyerah semudah itu.

Sebelum aku mencapainya, kurasakan tarikan seseorang di pinggangku. Tenaganya membuatku terangkat dari pijakan, menjauhi Kacchan dan menarikku ke kegelapan di belakang. Aku pun langsung memberontak dan mencoba memanggil Kacchan untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi ia tak kunjung menoleh.

Saat itulah terdengar suara yang berkata,

 _"Kau milikku."_

.

.

.

Namanya masih tersisa di lidahku saat aku membuka mata. Berbaring dalam diam baru kusadari bahwa ia tak ada di ruangan ini sehingga aku kembali menutup mulutku. Sembari melakukannya, kugerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir saat aku memanggil namanya.

Belum beberapa menit berlalu sejak aku tersadar, para pelayan wanita tiba-tiba masuk dan membawa pot berisi bunga. Salah satu dari mereka menempatkannya di ambang jendela sementara yang satu lagi menempatkannya di kamar mandi. Kehadiran mereka membuat ruanganku yang suram menjadi lebih berwarna sehingga aku pun mengangkat tubuh untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga ini, jadi aku pun bertanya, "Bunga apa ini?"

Suaraku memang serak tapi masih cukup keras untuk mereka dengar. Hanya saja para wanita itu tidak mengindahkan perkataanku. Mereka tetap diam sembari mencari kesibukan masing-masing. Entah itu merapikan meja yang terguling, membereskan futon yang acak-acakan ataupun sekedar mengepel dan menyapu ruangan. Seolah-olah aku tidak ada di tempat itu.

Ah yah, waktu itu pun mereka juga seperti ini, mungkin mereka memang tak diperkenankan bicara denganku. Aku pun memutuskan tak mengambil pusing dan mengambil pakaian ganti yang telah mereka siapkan. Kukenakan sehelai yukata putih bersih dan kuikat tali pinggangnya sebelum berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kuhabiskan beberapa menit di dalam sana sebelum aku kembali ke luar dan duduk di samping sebuah meja kecil.

Para wanita itu sudah menghilang saat aku tiba. Mereka nyaris tidak bersuara saat bekerja dan hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa ruangan yang sudah bersih beserta makanan hangat yang mereka letakkan di atas meja kecil tersebut. Aku membuka penutupnya sekilas sebelum menutupnya kembali. Aku tidak lapar.

Kugerakkan kakiku menjauh dari meja dan duduk di atas futon yang telah dirapikan. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak sembari meringkuk di atasnya. Tanganku memeluk tubuhku erat sementara aku menggigil.

Aroma pria itu masih tercium di atas futon yang kutempati. Wangi musk yang kuat membuat segala peristiwa yang terjadi semalam berputar di benakku. Memori bagaimana aku merintih di bawahnya, mengerang dan mendesah penuh nafsu semuanya membuatku mual.

Orang itu adalah orang yang nyaris membunuh suamiku. Orang itu membuat suamiku terbaring di rumah sakit dan harus ditunjang oleh semua alat kedokteran untuk menjaganya tetap hidup. Orang itu yang membuat keluarga Katsuki harus kehilangan putra satu-satunya dan orang itu yang membuatku tidak bisa lagi melihat manik kemerahan yang kusukai ataupun mendengar suara arogan suamiku. Ia sudah mengambil hal yang paling berharga untukku.

Tapi kenapa aku malah bercinta dengannya? Kenapa aku mengerang saat jemarinya menyentuhku dan kenapa aku membiarkan bibirnya menorehkan jejak di atas kulitku? Bahkan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa begitu menginginkannya dan kenapa aku membiarkan benihnya bersarang di perutku? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu bersama orang yang nyaris membunuh suamiku?

Airmataku jatuh mengalir dan tumpah ke atas futon. Aku menangis, malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah dan aku kesal pada diriku. Aku benci diriku yang begitu mudahnya melakukan itu bersama orang lain. Aku benar-benar rendah. Manusia rendah.

Aku takut menghadapi Mama Mitsuki dan Papa Masaru. Aku juga takut menghadapi teman-teman Kacchan ataupun temanku. Tapi aku lebih takut menghadapi Kacchan. Apa yang akan ia pikirkan bila ia sadar nanti? Apa yang akan ia katakan saat melihatku menjadi seperti ini?

Marah. Kacchan pasti akan marah dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini tidak becus melakukan apa pun. Tidak. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Mungkin Kacchan akan memandangku jijik dan... dan... mungkin ia akan meninggalkanku. Ia... ia takkan mau menerimaku menjadi istrinya lagi. Ia akan pergi. Ia...

Kepalaku langsung terangkat dan mataku terbuka. Seketika itu juga aku bangun dan bergegas mendekat pada pintu keluar. Kucoba untuk menggeser pintunya namun tak ada yang terjadi. Kupikir mungkin tenagaku yang kurang sehingga kucoba menambahkan sedikit kekuatan saat menarik pintu. Tapi pintu itu tetap bergeming seperti sebelumnya.

Putus asa, aku pun menggedor pintu tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas itu. Sembari melakukannya aku pun berteriak, berusaha memohon agar dikeluarkan. Aku mengeraskan suara berulang-ulang seraya berkata, "Tolong! Tolong keluarkan aku! Tolong!"

Aku tahu ada orang di depan sana sehingga aku kembali berteriak. Aku terus berteriak dan memohon-mohon agar pintu dibuka namun tak ada yang bergerak membukakan pintu. Bahkan setelah satu jam lebih pun pintu itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Padahal aku melihat bayangan orang di depan pintu namun tak ada yang terjadi. Pintu tetap terkunci dan aku tetap terkurung di dalamnya.

Aku pun berlutut di depan pintu dan duduk bersandar padanya. Airmataku kembali tumpah dan aku menangis. Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin pulang dan menemui Kacchan. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku. Aku takut. Takut sekali.

Ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku tak akan bisa keluar, suara ceklik yang familiar membuatku kepalaku terangkat kembali. Tangisku pun berhenti dan mataku terbuka. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan menatap penuh harap saat pintu digeser. Kupikir mereka akhirnya mendengar permintaanku. Aku pun segera menyongsong pintu hingga menubruk orang yang ada di depanku.

Belum sempat aku berkata untuk meminta maaf, orang di hadapanku sudah memegangi kedua lenganku. Kupikir ia mungkin salah satu pelayan yang menjagaku namun saat aku melihat setelan putih dan kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan aku tak yakin lagi. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap wajahnya.

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat orang itu berdiri tepat di depanku. Manik heteronya menatapku tajam sementara bibirnya terkatup tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Di dalam genggaman tangannya tubuhku kembali gemetar.

"Mau ke mana, Izuku?" Ia berkata sembari menorehkan garis lengkung pada bibirnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Kakiku bergerak mundur sedikit sementara mulutku tergagap saat mengucapkan, "S-S-Shou..."

"Para pelayanku bilang kau berteriak dan menangis," kata pria itu sembari mengambil satu langkah masuk yang kubalas dengan satu langkah mundur. Tangannya yang telah dilepaskan menutup pintu di belakang sebelum kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Ada apa sebenarnya Izuku? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak nakal hari ini?"

"A-a-aku...,"ucapku dengan suara mencicit, "i-i-ingin pulang. Aku... tidak boleh ada di sini."

Ia menghela napas saat mendengar ucapanku. "Kenapa begitu?"

"K-karena Kacchan...," ucapku lambat-lambat, "Kacchan akan marah kalau ia tahu aku di sini."

Alisnya terangkat, ia terkejut. Sembari mengerutkan dahi ia pun berkata, "Kenapa ia harus marah?"

"K-karena... K-Kacchan suamiku." Aku berkata sementara tubuhku merapat pada dinding. "Kacchan...takkan suka melihatku bersamamu. Ia... akan marah besar."

Pria dengan warna rambut berbeda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia berkata, "Apa kau tidak salah, Izuku?"

 _"Ng?"_

"Kenapa Katsuki harus marah?" Ia bertanya padaku. "Bukankah kau di sini karena dirinya juga?"

Kini giliranku yang mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. Mataku mengerjap sementara pria itu kembali angkat bicara. "Bukankah kau di sini karena Katsuki? Karena Katsuki butuh biaya untuk mesin di tubuhnya, 'kan?"

"A-aku tahu," balasku pelan, "t-tapi Katsuki..."

"Tentu saja ia takkan marah. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Pria di hadapanku kembali berkata. "Kau melakukan semua ini agar semua alat-alat di tubuhnya tetap terpasang sehingga ia bisa kembali kapan saja. Bukankah seharusnya ia berterima kasih padamu? Mana mungkin ia marah padamu?"

"I-itu... tapi..."

"Kau tidak salah," ucap pria itu sambil mendekat, tanpa sadar jemarinya kubiarkan menyentuh rambutku dan membelainya, "kalau kau tidak melakukan ini dia takkan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya 'kan?"

Samar-samar aku menunduk dan berkata, "K-Kacchan tidak bisa kembali?"

"Tentu," balasnya sambil membelai rambutku, "siapa yang akan membiayai semua alat-alatnya kalau bukan kau, Izuku? Apa keluarganya? Apa para dokter itu? Tidak, 'kan? Bukankah selama ini mereka malah ingin melepaskan alat-alat itu dari tubuh Katsuki?"

Mataku mengerjap dan aku mengangguk. "Y-ya, ya, mereka... mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin membunuh Kacchan."

"Betul," ujarnya cepat. "Hanya kau dan aku seorang yang ingin mempertahankannya, karena itu aku bersedia membantumu."

Kepalaku terangkat dan aku menatapnya bingung."M-membantuku?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku bersedia membayarkan semua alat-alat kedokteran itu, agar Katsuki bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu. Hanya..."

"H-hanya?"

Pria itu menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya, membuatku menengadahkan kepala dan menatap manik heteronya. "Hanya kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukannya, aku tak akan memaksa."

Aku pun menggelengkan kepala, "T-tidak. Aku menginginkannya. Tolong Katsuki! Kumohon! Tolong dia!"

Pria di hadapanku menatapku dengan tidak percaya, "Benarkah? Kau ingin aku menolongnya?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sementara tanganku menggenggam salah satu lengannya. "Kumohon! Tolong Katsuki!"

"Begitu," ucap pria itu dengan nada pelan, "tapi bukankah kau ingin pergi tadi? Kau tidak jadi meminta bantuanku?"

"A-aku..."

"Buatku tidak jadi masalah," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau ada orang lain yang mau membantumu, silakan saja!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sudah satu tahun aku berjuang mencari cara namun semua temanku berkata hal yang sama. Mereka bilang Kacchan sudah meninggal dan mereka menyarankanku untuk menyerah. Tidak ada yang mau membantuku, bahkan keluarga Katsuki pun demikian. Semuanya sudah menutup mata terhadap Katsuki, mereka semua tidak peduli. Hanya orang ini saja yang mengatakan mau membantuku menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Katsuki. Hanya dia seorang yang tersisa dan karenanya kutundukkan kepalaku sembari memegangi tangannya. Kutekuk kakiku dan kusentuhkan kepalaku pada tangannya, sembari berlutut aku pun berkata, "Tolong... Katsuki! Tolong..."

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya berkata, "Benar ingin kutolong?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sementara airmataku menetes membasahi tangannya.

"Tapi kalau kau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak yakin," balas pria itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menangis dan memohon-mohon seperti tadi? Semua orang akan salah sangka padaku, bukan?"

"A-aku tidak akan menangis, tidak akan memohon-mohon," jawabku cepat. "A-aku janji."

"Hm, benarkah?" Pria itu akhirnya berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya denganku. Satu tangannya kembali disentuhkan ke rambutku dan ia berkata, "Kau tidak akan menangis dan memohon seperti tadi?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku, "T-tidak, tidak akan."

Alisnya terangkat tapi pria itu sepertinya tidak yakin dengan ucapanku. Ia malah berkata, "Aku percaya, tapi tetap saja aku kecewa karena sebelumnya Izuku menangis dan membuatku harus pulang dari _meeting_ yang penting."

Mataku mengerjap dan aku menundukkan kepala, "M-maafkan aku."

Bibirnya masih mengerut dan wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Maaf saja tidak cukup, Izuku..."

Kuangkat kembali kepalaku dan berkata, "L-lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Senyumnya mengembang dan ia pun menarikku mendekat. Ketika aku sudah berada di pelukannya, tangannya menyentak tali pengikat yukata yang kukenakan dan mendorongnya dari pundakku. Satu-satunya pakaian yang kukenakan pun terjatuh begitu saja ke atas tatami sementara aku menatapnya dengan menelan ludah.

"Sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

.

.

.

 _'Aku melakukan hal yang benar,'_ ujarku untuk kesekian kalinya pada diriku sendiri. Aku melakukannya untuk Kacchan, agar Kacchan bisa hidup kembali. Makanya ini hal yang benar. Ini benar.

Bukan masalah untukku sekalipun aku harus menelan semua makanan yang sebetulnya ingin kumuntahkan. Aku juga tidak peduli walau harus berada di ruangan ini dan bersikap baik menunggu kedatangannya. Bahkan aku membuka kakiku dengan sukarela untuknya dan merintih di bawahnya saat nafsu menguasaiku. Bagiku ini semua benar. Ini hal yang benar. Paling tidak hingga hari ini.

Pagi itu, aku memakan sarapanku seperti sebelumnya. Menelan dengan hati-hati sup kaldu yang mereka berikan berusaha agar tidak memuntahkannya. Bukan, ini bukan salah rasanya. Para pelayan di sini punya keahlian memasak yang setara dengan koki professional. Hanya sayangnya perutku tidak bisa menerimanya dan hari ini perutku menolak lebih dari hari-hari biasa.

Semua yang masuk kumuntahkan lagi tanpa bisa kucegah. Satu sendok masuk dan semuanya keluar. Aku sudah mencoba menahannya namun sia-sia. Para pelayanpun membantuku dengan menyiapkan makanan baru, tapi tak ada bedanya. Aku tetap memuntahkannya, lagi dan lagi.

Kondisi itu membuat para pelayan panik. Tanpa suara mereka membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang bercampur dengan muntahanku. Mereka mengganti pakaian atau futon yang terkena sisa makanan, memberikan pengharum ruangan, membuka jendela agar udara masuk, semuanya mereka lakukan tanpa suara dan seefisien mungkin. Tapi tetap saja sia-sia.

Lemas dan lelah aku pun akhirnya berbaring di atas futon yang telah mereka bersihkan. Kesadaranku menipis dan bayangan para pelayan yang hilir mudik di depanku pun mulai terlihat samar. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bertahan namun pada akhirnya kegelapan lebih dulu datang. Tanpa pikir panjang kubiarkan kegelapan menghampiriku, berharap bahwa ia akan menyembunyikanku selamanya.

Tapi kegelapan yang datang tidak selama yang kupikirkan. Ketika matahari mulai berada di atas kepala, seseorang datang dan memeriksa kondisiku. Melihat jubah putih yang dikenakannya sepertinya ia bukan pelayan, mungkin seorang dokter apalagi ia punya stetoskop. Siapa lagi orang yang akan menggunakan alat seperti itu selain dokter?

Di dekatku, seseorang menyangga kepalaku dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Jemarinya yang dingin membuatku menengadah sedikit. Aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat pria itulah yang menyentuh rambutku dan mengusapnya. Ia sudah seringkali melakukannya.

"Sudah kuduga," sang dokter berkata setelah selesai dengan stetoskop dan juga memeriksa mataku. Ia membungkuk dengan kepala menatap tatami di bawah. Suaranya gemetar saat ia berkata, "T-Tuan, ini..."

"Katakan saja," ucap Shouto yang tak menaruh perhatian padanya. Kedua manik dwiwarna itu tertuju padaku sementara jemarinya tak berhenti memainkan rambutku. "Tidak masalah."

Sang Dokter menelan ludah, wajahnya tidak berani menghadapi pria yang tengah menyelipkan jemarinya di rambutku. Ia hanya menunduk dan dengan suara gemetar yang sama ia berkata, "Gadis ini tengah mengandung, Tuan."

Perkataannya membuatku terdiam sesaat. Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya dalam otakku mencari makna lain yang tersirat di dalamnya. Aku sungguh berharap ada maksud lain dari ucapannya namun aku sadar bahwa artinya sudah sangat jelas. Kenyataan itu sungguh mengejutkan dan membuat tanganku gemetar sementara mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Ah!" Shouto kembali menemukan suaranya. "Begitu rupanya."

"Haruskah...," sang Dokter mengucapkannya dengan nada lebih pelan, "saya melenyapkannya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Tanganku terus gemetar sementara airmata yang kutahan akhirnya tumpah tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku pun menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, berusaha untuk tidak meloloskan isak tangis sedikit pun.

" _Sst, sst_ , Izuku..." Shouto berkata sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalaku lembut sehingga aku pun mencoba menahan airmata yang mengalir. Begitu melihatku hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada sang dokter, ia pun kembali berkata, "Jangan menakutinya, Dokter! Lihat, Izuku sampai gemetar!"

"M-maaf, Tuan," jawab si Dokter dengan tetap menundukkan kepala. "Tapi apakah ... "

" _Hm_ , bagaimana menurutmu Izuku?"

Aku tetap diam sementara tanganku gemetar. Aku mengandung, tapi bukan anak Katsuki yang ada di perutku. Anak ini...

"Lenyapkan," ucapku tanpa kusadari. "Lenyapkan..."

Sang Dokter terperangah mendengar jawabanku. Sementara Shouto tetap diam dan menatapku. Aku mengabaikannya dan mengangkat kepalaku dari sentuhan tangannya.

"Lenyapkan!" Aku berkata dengan nyaris berteriak dan merayap ke arah sang dokter

Kusentuhkan tanganku pada jubah putihnya dan sembari memohon aku berkata. "Ini bukan anakku. Anak ini bukan anakku. Lenyapkan saja dia."

"N-nona..."

"Kumohon!" Aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, "kumohon padamu!"

"T-tapi, tuan..."

"Kumohon!" Ulangku sekali lagi dengan airmata di pipiku. "Aku tidak mau menghadap Katsuki seperti ini. Aku istrinya. Aku... tidak seharusnya punya anak dari pria lain."

Sang dokter hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi saat menatapku. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya tertahan saat bertemu pandang dengan orang yang ada di belakangku. Buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatapku ataupun pria yang tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Pikiranmu sedang kacau, Izuku," ucapnya sambil mendekat, "kau pasti sedang tidak sehat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku bersikukuh. Aku pun kembali menatap sang Dokter. "Kumohon, lenyapkan anak ini!"

Di belakangku, pria yang ditakuti sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Sayang sekali kau sedang tidak sehat, padahal tadinya aku ingin sekalian memperkenalkan dokter ini padamu."

"M-memperkenalkan?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung.

Mengangguk, Shouto pun mendekat dan menyentuh bahuku. Sembari berjongkok di sampingku ia berkata, "Biar kuperkenalkan, dokter ini adalah dokter yang merawat Katsuki juga."

"Dokter yang... merawat Katsuki?"

"Betul," ucap Shouto sambil menyentuh bahuku. "Berkat dia Katsuki masih ada sampai sekarang."

Aku mengerjap menatapnya, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku diperkenalkan dengan Dokter yang merawat Katsuki. Sedikit bingung, namun aku memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih padanya. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun alasan mengapa Shouto mengenalkan orang ini padaku.

"Jadi Izuku," ucap Shouto sekali lagi sambil memeluk pinggangku. Satu tangannya menyentuh perutku dan mengusap-usapnya, "kalau ia bisa melenyapkan anakku, kau tahu ia juga dapat melakukan hal yang sama pada Katsuki, 'kan?"

Dahiku berkerut sementara mataku mengerjap. Perlahan-lahan kucerna kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti. Seketika itu juga mataku melebar dan menatapnya ngeri.

"Nah," Shouto kembali berkata lagi, "bagaimana menurutmu Izuku? Haruskah kulenyapkan atau kupertahankan?"

Airmata menetes jatuh tanpa bisa kukehendaki. Mataku menatap kosong ke depan. Mulutku terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Izuku?" Ia memanggilku lagi. "Apakah harus kupertahankan?"

Kepalaku menunduk sementara anggukan lemah kuberikan padanya.

Satu tangannya disentuhkan pada wajah dan menutup mataku. Sembari melakukannya ia menarikku mundur dan bersandar di pelukannya. Ia pun berkata, "Begitu. Kalau kau memang menginginkannya apa boleh buat. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama."

Tidak. Aku tidak mau membesarkannya. Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku hanya melakukannya hingga Kacchan sadar. Ketika Kacchan sudah sadar...

Ketika ia sudah sadar... mungkinkah ia masih mau menerimaku? Aku yang seperti ini... apakah masih bisa kembali padanya? Apakah ia masih akan menjadi suamiku?

Sekali lagi ketakutan pun menghampiriku. Namun aku tak dapat mengungkapkannya. Aku tahu bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untuk Katsuki, untuknya agar dapat hidup kembali. Tapi belakangan aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

Mungkinkah yang kulakukan ini benar?

.

.

.

Ternyata mengandung itu tidak mudah. Kehadiran seorang anak dalam perutku membuatku sulit bergerak. Perutku kian membesar dari hari ke hari dan rasa ngilu terus terasa di pinggangku siang dan malam. Belum lagi terkadang ia akan menendang yang membuatku mengernyit kesakitan. Anak ini benar-benar menguras habis semua energi di dalam tubuhku.

Untung saja para pelayan mengerti kondisiku. Melihatku kesakitan dan tidak bisa bergerak, mereka akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. Bahkan sekarang ini mereka dapat berkomunikasi denganku. Awalnya hanya komunikasi singkat yang kelamaan berkembang menjadi percakapan sehari-hari yang dilangsungkan sembari mengurus keperluanku. Dengan begitu aku tidak terlalu kesepian di sini.

"Tuan Shouto mengirimkan bunga lagi pada Anda, Nona Izuku," salah seorang pelayan berkata sambil meletakkan bunga merah yang telah kuperhatikan sejak pertama kali aku dikurung di tempat ini. "Romantis sekali. Sepertinya ia sangat memikirkanmu."

Para pelayan sepertinya mengira bahwa pria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa beranggapan demikian. Padahal mereka juga tahu saat aku dibawa ke sini olehnya, bagaimana aku menangis pada awalnya dan menolak pun mereka tahu. Entah bagaimana mereka jadi mengubah pandangan mereka terhadapku.

Namun dibanding mengomentari soal pandangan mereka, aku lebih tertarik pada bunga yang dipajang para pelayan. Sejak aku mengandung, bunga itu tak pernah absen dari ambang jendela. Wajar bila pada akhirnya aku penasaran 'kan?

"Ini Red Salvia," jawab si pelayan ketika akhirnya aku menanyakannya. "Bunga yang hanya mekar di pegunungan, sulit sekali mendapatkannya. Tuan benar-benar sangat menyayangi Nona Izuku."

Sungguh aku iri pada kenaifan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kata 'sayang' sama sekali tidak ada di antara kami berdua. Coba katakan padaku di mana rasa 'sayang'nya bila kalian tahu bahwa bunga yang dibawakan itu bukan bunga favoritku? Apa mungkin orang yang menyayangiku akan memberikanku bunga yang tidak pernah terlintas wujudnya di benakku?

Oh, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Kalau aku di posisi para pelayan pun aku akan beranggapan demikian pada pria yang memberiku bunga secantik itu. Bunga yang memiliki kelopak merah memikat ditambah lagi dengan bentuknya yang unik menambah daya tariknya. Kehadirannya membuat ruanganku lebih berwarna dan harumnya pun menyegarkan. Hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak saat melihatnya.

Perasaan itu pun menulari anak di dalam rahimku dan membuatnya menendang perutku hingga aku mengaduh tertahan. Namun saat kudengar pintu digeser dan seseorang memasuki ruangan, tahulah aku bahwa teoriku salah. Anak itu tidak memahami perasaanku, ia hanya menyambut ayahnya yang tengah datang berkunjung.

Pria itu memasuki ruangan dengan santai seolah ruangan ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Melihat kedatangannya, para pelayan langsung bangkit berdiri. Mereka yang tadinya tengah merapikan kuku tanganku langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan dan beranjak pergi. Pintu pun ditutup rapat sementara mereka melangkah menjauhi ruangan meninggalkanku berdua dengan pria yang baru saja datang itu.

"Bunganya sudah tiba rupanya," ucap pria itu saat melihat warna merah di ambang jendela. Ia melepaskan dasi berwarna merah yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya pada gantungan baju di samping pintu. Setelah dasi, ia pun melepaskan jas putih yang dikenakannya, kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan digulung sebatas siku sementara kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah mendekat padaku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Mataku tertuju pada ambang jendela tempat bunga itu diletakkan. Kupandangi bunga itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kusadari keberadaan dua buah tangan yang melingkari pinggang dan disusul kepalanya yang disandarkan pada bahuku.

"Apa kabar anakku hari ini?" Ia berkata sambil menyentuh perutku dan mengusapnya pelan. Ini merupakan kebiasaan barunya setelah tahu bahwa aku mengandung. Biasanya saat ia melakukannya, bayi di perutku akan menjawab dengan sebuah tendangan yang kembali membuatku meringis. Mungkin inilah bentuk relasi tak terucap di antara keduanya.

Merasakan ada gerakan saat tangannya menyentuh perutku membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Diusapkannya tangan itu berulang kali di atas perutku sementara kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku. Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya menyungginkan senyum tipis. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu damai hingga membuatku tak ingin mengganggunya. Kubiarkan ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku hingga akhirnya ia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Izuku..."

Kugerakkan kepalaku sedikit, menyatakan bahwa aku mendengarkan.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" Ia bertanya sambil mengelus perutku dengan sayang.

Untuk sesaat aku bergeming dan baru menggelengkan kepala setelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkannya apalagi kelahirannya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi," tegurnya pelan. "Pikirkan nama yang bisa digunakan untuk anak laki-laki maupun perempuan saja."

Lagi-lagi aku tak langsung menjawab. Kubiarkan tangannya mengelus perutku sebelum akhirnya aku berkata, "Kau saja yang memberinya nama."

" _Hm_?" Kepalanya terangkat, "Kenapa? Kau 'kan ibunya?"

Dahiku berkerut namun aku tak melakukan apa pun selain itu. Ada sesuatu dalam perkataannya yang membuatku tak nyaman. Ia bilang aku ini ibunya dan ya, kuakui secara biologis aku memang orang yang akan melahirkannya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Bagiku anak ini hanya jaminan untuk semua peralatan kedokteran di tubuh Katsuki. Aku melahirkannya hanya untuk menjamin kelangsungan hidup Katsuki dan ketika ia sadar aku akan meninggalkannya. Jadi untuk apa aku memberinya nama pada sesuatu yang akan kutinggalkan?

Sikap diamku pun akhirnya menarik perhatiannya. Tangan di perutku berhenti bergerak membuat jantungku berdegup waspada. Sembari menyentuhkan dagunya pada bahuku pria ini berkata, "Apa seharusnya aku memberinya nama Katsuki?"

Kepalaku langsung bergerak ke samping, menoleh padanya. Manik hijauku bertemu dengan manik hetero yang balas memandangku dengan senyum sinis yang kubenci. Dengan membawa seluruh kebencianku padanya aku pun berkata, "Aku tidak akan menggunakan namanya untuk anak ini!"

" _Hm.._ " ucapnya sambil mengangkat alis dan mendekat padaku, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari arti tatapan yang kuberikan padanya. "Kenapa? Bukankah dengan begitu kau akan merasakan kedekatan emosional dengannya? Anggap saja seolah-olah Katsuki ada bersamamu."

"Bagaimana... aku bisa menganggap seolah-olah Katsuki ada bersamaku?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya tidak percaya. "Anak ini anakmu, bukan anak Katsuki. Kenapa aku harus menganggapnya sebagai Katsuki? Aku bahkan tak pernah menginginkannya."

Senyum sinis di wajah pria itu menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia marah atau tidak merasakan apa pun. Ekspresi pria itu tetap tidak terbaca.

"Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menamainya 'Katsuki?" ucapku dengan bahu bergetar menahan amarah. "Apa kau kira dengan menamainya Katsuki aku akan menerimanya dan mencintainya seperti Katsuki? Apa kau kira aku gadis yang mudah menggantikan orang yang kucintai dengan anak dari pria yang kubenci?"

Kedua manik heteronya tak pernah lepas dariku. Pria ini terus memandangiku hingga akhirnya mulutnya terbuka. Lalu ia pun mendenguskan tawa seraya berkata, "Anak dari pria yang kau benci, ya?"

Kualihkan tatapanku darinya dan kutundukkan kepalaku. Dalam hati aku mengutuki sikapku dan menyesali kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Betul juga," pria itu berkata lagi, "aku juga tak ingin menamai anakku dengan nama pria yang dicintai ibunya. Aku khawatir nasibnya sama seperti sang kekasih. Terbaring di rumah sakit sementara istrinya berada di pelukan pria lain."

"A..."

"Belum lagi," ujar pria itu sambil mengusapkan jemarinya pada daguku, "ia harus mengandalkan belas kasihan orang lain agar ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Kalau orang yang mendanainya kehilangan kesabaran, ia bisa saja mencabut semua alat-alat itu. Ya 'kan, Izuku?"

Manik hijauku menatapnya seolah hendak menelannya. Aku benci pria ini. Aku sangat membencinya. Namun hanya dia seorang di dunia ini yang mau menolong Katsuki. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Dengan terpaksa aku pun menarik kepalaku dari sentuhannya dan kembali menatap ke depan. Kutahan airmataku dan kukatupkan mulutku sementara pria itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku. Aku tak akan menangis lagi kali ini. Aku sudah lelah menangis.

"Jadi, apa kau punya nama yang lebih baik dari 'Katsuki'?" Ia berkata lagi sembari tersenyum sementara kepalanya menatapku. "Untuk bahan pertimbanganku."

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Selama beberapa saat aku tetap bungkam sementara pria itu memelukku. Aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Kau sendiri... tidak memikirkan nama untuknya?"

" _Hm?_ "

"Kau ayahnya," _-kau orang yang paling kubenci._ "Bukan hanya ibunya yang harus memberinya nama, kau juga harus memikirkannya."

"Memang sih," jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap perutku. "Tapi aku ini payah memberi nama. Di kepalaku hanya terpikirkan nama 'Katsuki' soalnya.

Saat ia mengucapkannya hujan tiba-tiba turun dan membasahi halaman di depan. Angin berhembus meniupkan udara basah yang dingin. Walaupun jendela dan pintu sudah ditutup tetap saja suhu ruangan tidak bertambah karenanya.

Sembari memandangi jendela, pria di belakangku pun berkata, "Waktu itu pun hujan."

Aku menoleh dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Waktu kita bertemu pertama kali."

Manik hijauku menatapnya sesaat sebelum kualihkan kembali pandanganku. Mataku mencari-cari ambang jendela sementara telingaku menggaungkan bunyi hujan yang menetes turun dari atap maupun dahan pohon. Suaranya memberiku ilham sehingga tiba-tiba saja aku berkata,

"Shi...zuku."

Pria di belakangku mengangkat alis. Ia bergumam di tempat untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Nama yang cantik, terdengar seperti gabungan antara namamu dan namaku."

Aku tidak menjawab, mataku terus menatap ke jendela sementara tanpa sadar airmataku yang susah payah kutahan kembali mengalir. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Namun setelah aku memberinya nama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja? Katsuki, aku harus bagaimana?

"Shizuku," ucap ayahnya sambil mengelus perutku, "Shizuku sayang."

Cepatlah! Cepatlah sadar, Katsuki!

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan tak kusangka sudah sembilan bulan anak itu berada dalam perutku. Berhubung sudah waktunya aku melahirkan, sang Dokter pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan anak di perutku. Hanya saja mereka tidak perutku harus dibedah untuk mengeluarkan anak itu.

Selama prosesnya aku terus tertidur dan begitu terbangun aku sudah berada di ruangan yang putih bersih dengan para pelayan berada di sekelilingku. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat satu warna merah yang mencolok mata. Melihatnya membuatku menyipitkan mata sedikit sebelum mulai bergerak. Aku ingin menyentuhnya namun tanganku tak dapat mencapainya. Tak punya pilihan aku pun mengangkat punggungku dari bantal dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Red salvia," ucap salah satu pelayan saat melihatku menyentuh kelopaknya. "Hadiah dari Tuan Shouto."

Kuabaikan ucapannya soal bunga itu dan aku justru bertanya, "Di mana...ini?"

Salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku dan berkata, "Rumah sakit Yaoyarozu, Nyonya. Apa Anda lupa? Anda baru saja melahirkan sehari yang lalu."

Satu hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa kusadari rupanya. Aku tidak sadar. Aku pun mengangkat jemariku dari atas kelopak bunga yang kusentuh dan mencoba membalikkan tubuh. Ketika aku melakukannya, perutku terasa sakit bukan main. Aku bahkan mengaduh saking nyerinya hingga beberapa pelayan mendatangi dan memapahku bangun.

Hampir setengah hari aku mencoba membalikkan tubuh atau turun dan berjalan. Pada awalnya memang terasa sakit akibat jahitan pada bekas operasi di perutku, namun lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa. Ketika aku sudah bisa berjalan barulah salah seorang perawat datang berkunjung ke ruanganku. Ia memeriksa kondisiku sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Todoroki?"

Panggilan itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Rasa tidak nyaman menggelitik lidahku untuk bicara namun aku menahan diri. Tidak ada gunanya membuat skandal di sini. Aku pun menjawab seadanya dan kembali berbaring, kupikir dengan demikian ia akan berhenti menanyaiku. Sayangnya ia malah memberiku pertanyaan baru yang kembali menyusahkanku.

"Apa kau mau melihat bayimu, Nyonya Todoroki?" Ia berkata lagi. "Kau tentunya sangat ingin bertemu dengan bayimu, bukan?"

Ingin rasanya aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ada urusannya dengan anak itu. Aku sudah melahirkannya dan tugasku selesai sampai di sini. Namun melihat betapa antusiasnya para perawat dan pelayan di sekitarku membuatku tak punya pilihan. Daripada membuat skandal baru aku pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga," ia berkata sambil berjalan ke sisi dan mengeluarkan kursi roda untukku. Didorongnya kursi itu hingga ke hadapanku sementara ia berkata, "Mari saya antar kalau begitu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, para pelayan langsung membantuku turun dari ranjang dan mendudukanku di kursi. Para pelayan sepertinya antusias sekali dan membicarakan soal bayi yang belum pernah kulihat. Mereka juga menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya terus berada di sisiku tanpa absen, menjagaiku saat tidur. Bahkan si perawat pun ikut larut dalam obrolan dan menimpalinya.

Selama ini mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Shouto telah beristri. Itu yang mereka katakan padaku. Mereka pun turut berbahagia karena mengetahuinya dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran bayiku yang kutanggapi dengan anggukan ringan.

Kami pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah pintu. Di tempat itu, hanya aku dan si perawat saja yang diizinkan masuk sehingga para pelayan menunggu di luar pintu. Bersama dengan si perawat aku masuk ke dalam pintu, melalui koridor yang dibatasi kaca pada sisi kiri dan kanannya. Di dalamnya aku melihat beberapa pasangan menggendong bayinya dengan sukacita di wajah. Mereka semua sepertinya bahagia dengan kelahiran bayi mereka.

Mungkin aku pun akan berwajah seperti itu bila bayi yang kulahirkan adalah anak Katsuki. Sayangnya bayi ini bukan anak Katsuki, aku tidak mengharapkan kelahirannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa saat dihadapkan dengan keranjang bayi dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Todoroki Shizuku' di depannya.

"Selamat," ucap sang perawat sembari mengambilkan si bayi dari tempat tidurnya dan meletakkannya di pelukanku. Bayi yang berselimut biru itu langsung menangis saat tubuhnya menyentuh tanganku namun si perawat tak tampak terganggu. Ia justru melanjutkan ucapannya dan berkata, "seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Kupandangi bayi berselimut biru yang terus menangis itu selama beberapa saat. Aku tetap diam saat menatapnya sehingga si perawat pun mendekati kami dan mencuri perhatian si bayi. Berkatnya, bayi itu pun berhenti menangis dan kini kami saling bertatapan.

Manik kelabunya yang masih separuh tersembunyi di balik kelopak menyadarkanku siapa pemilik bayi ini. Tanganku bergetar saat melihatnya dan perlahan mataku kembali memanas. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sementara airmata kembali mengalir dari pipiku.

Anak ini anaknya. Mata kelabunya yang menatapku itu adalah matanya, bukan mata Katsuki. Ke mana pun aku mencari, aku tak pernah melihat manik merah Katsuki lagi. Ia seolah ingin mengatakan itu padaku.

Si perawat yang berada di sisiku pun menepuk-nepuk pundakku begitu melihatku menangis. Ia tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian, mengira bahwa aku menangis karena terharu akan kelahiran bayiku. Ia pun akhirnya membiarkanku mengambil waktu berdua dengan si bayi dan meninggalkanku di dalam.

Aku sendiri tidak menjawab. Kubiarkan perawat itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sementara itu aku kembali menatap pada Shouto kecil yang berada dalam pelukanku. Bola mata, hidung dan mulutnya benar-benar serupa dengan Shouto. Anak ini mengambil ciri-ciri pria itu dengan sangat jelas, tidak perlu lagi meragukan siapa ayahnya.

Tanganku bergetar saat memeluknya dan airmata kembali mengalir. Ketika aku melakukannya, si bayi mengulurkan tangan sehingga aku pun menundukkan kepala menghampirinya. Tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipiku dan si bayi pun tertawa.

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun. Tawa si bayi begitu riang, begitu bahagia. Ia terdengar begitu nyaman saat menyentuhku dan tak merasa takut. Melihatnya membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata dan sekali lagi airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Bayi ini tidak tahu bahwa aku ingin membunuhnya sebelumnya. Bayi ini tidak tahu bahwa ibunya sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Ia tetap tertawa lebar dan menyentuhku, yang dulu ingin melenyapkannya, tanpa rasa khawatir. Padahal aku...

Betapa bodohnya aku. Bayi ini tidak berdosa. Bagaimana bisa aku berniat membunuhnya waktu itu? Apa yang kupikirkan hingga tega melenyapkan nyawanya? Shouto mungkin adalah pria yang kubenci tapi anak ini darah dagingku juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku ingin melenyapkannya waktu itu?

Kupeluk bayiku dan kusentuhkan dahiku padanya. Melihatku menangis membuat Shizuku turut merengek. Hanya saja berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini aku berbisik di dekatnya membuat bayi di pelukanku kembali tenang. Aku menyentuhkan bibirku di atas dahinya dan Shizuku pun menguap. Ia mengantuk.

Selama beberapa saat aku terus memeluk putraku itu. Kupandangi wajah polosnya yang tertidur begitu damai di pelukanku dan kukecup dahinya lembut. Waktu seolah terhenti dan untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali tersenyum.

Shizuku. Putraku Shizuku. Aku terus memeluknya dan menimangnya selama ia tertidur. Bahkan bisa kupastikan aku akan terus melakukannya bila perawat tidak datang dan mengingatkanku untuk kembali ke ruangan. Setelah mengecup Shizuku sekali lagi, aku pun meninggalkan ruangan bersama si perawat.

Di luar, kami berpapasan dengan perawat lain yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan inkubator. Mereka terlihat sedih sehingga perawat yang mengantarku akhirnya menanyakan apa sebabnya. Salah satu dari mereka pun menjawabnya dan akhirnya berkata, "Ada bayi yang baru saja meninggal."

Perawat yang mengantarku langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlihat prihatin dan kembali menanyakan bayi tersebut.

"Bayi yang lahir prematur kemarin," ujar si perawat sembari menghela napas. "Ini sudah keempat kalinya ada bayi meninggal dalam bulan ini."

Waduh? Bagaimana sih rumah sakit ini? Banyak sekali bayi prematur yang meninggal. Empat pula? Benar-benar sial sekali.

"Ya, kebetulan 'ya?" Perawat yang menuntunku menjawab.

"Bukan kebetulan lagi," jawab si perawat sambil mendekat, "ini sudah keempat kalinya, sepertinya nama itu membawa sial."

" _Sst_ , jangan bilang begitu."

"Tapi benar 'kan?" Perawat yang pertama kembali berkata, "Sejak orang itu dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Mulai dari bayi yang meninggal, korban kecelakaan yang tak henti-henti dan entah apa lagi. Mungkin ini kutukan."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan membicarakan hal yang mengundang sial." Perawat lain mengingatkan. "Ayo keluar!"

Para perawat itu pun hendak beranjak namun salah satunya berkata, "Tapi ini serius lho! Gosipnya sudah menyebar. Katanya ini kutukan pemuda yang terbaring dengan mesin di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Kau tahu? Pemuda yang berada di lantai VVIP dan tak pernah membuka matanya sejak setahun yang lalu?"

Pemuda... yang dipasangi alat dan tak pernah membuka... matanya?

"Mereka bilang pemuda itu sudah meninggal" lanjut si perawat, "tapi keluarganya memasangkan alat untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak sehingga ia terus hidup. Padahal dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa dipasangkan pun ia takkan hidup kembali, malah ini justru menyiksanya."

Jantungku berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga yang mereka bicarakan bukan pemuda yang kupikirkan. Semoga... semoga saja...

"Oh ya?," balas perawat yang mengawalku, "pemuda yang mana? Aku tidak tahu ada pemuda seperti itu di lantai VVIP."

"Lho? Kau tidak tahu? Namanya sama dengan bayi-bayi itu." Perawat itu berkata lagi. "Katsuki... siapa ya marganya?"

"Oh, Bakugou." Perawat lain berkata, "Bakugou Katsuki."

.

.

.

Katsuki...

Katsuki sudah meninggal. Ia takkan hidup kembali. Ia... sudah tidak ada.

Walaupun aku memasang semua alat-alat itu ke tubuhnya ia tak mungkin kembali lagi. Ia tak mungkin membuka matanya lagi. Ia sudah meninggal dan aku justru mengurungnya selama ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku begitu buta padahal kenyataannya begitu jelas? Bagaimana bisa aku terus berharap sekalipun tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin? Bagaimana bisa aku terus keras kepala dan mencokokan semua alat itu ke tubuhnya hanya agar jantungnya terus berdetak? Bagaimana bisa aku terus menyiksanya selama ini? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku menangis, menyembunyikan diriku di antara kedua tangan. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, betapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dan terus berkubang dalam delusi yang kuciptakan. Aku mengira bahwa aku akan mendengar suaranya lagi, melihat senyumnya atau merasakan kehangatan kulitnya. Tapi apa yang telah kulakukan? Bukan hanya kehilangan semua kenangan itu aku bahkan sudah menodai diriku sendiri, membuatku tak dapat lagi mengklaim sebagai milik Katsuki. Aku ini kotor. Aku ini sampah.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka beberapa saat kemudian namun aku tak menoleh ke arahnya. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang dan karenanya aku terus menghadapkan pandanganku ke langit, tempat di mana Katsuki seharusnya berada. Kakiku mengayun sementara orang di belakangku berjalan perlahan. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berpijak pada titian tipis di depan railing atap.

"Izuku...," pria itu berkata saat melihatku berdiri. "Izuku, kemarilah!"

Kugerakkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan aku pun tertawa saat melihat bahwa ekspresi datarnya lenyap. Ia terlihat lucu sekali. Wajahnya panik dan ia terlihat gusar. Aneh sekali ia justru berekspresi demikian saat melihatku.

"Kau lebih pintar dari ini, Izuku," bujuknya sembari melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat padaku. "Ayo kemarilah!"

Seketika itu juga tawaku lenyap. Kupandangi pria yang berjalan perlahan mendekatiku itu. Pria itu adalah pria yang paling kubenci. Pria yang membuatku melakukan semua hal ini. Pria yang membuatku percaya bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar dan membuatku terjebak dalam delusiku sendiri. Pria yang selama ini telah menipuku dan membuatku mengurung Kacchan dengan kedua tanganku. Padanya aku pun berkata, "Kau pembohong!"

"Izuku, dengarkan aku!" Ia berkata dengan nada memohon. " Aku tidak pernah menipumu. Kau tahu bahwa semua itu benar, 'kan? Kau tahu bahwa tanpa alat-alat itu Katsuki takkan bisa kembali. Kau tahu, 'kan?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak percaya lagi padanya. Sudah terlambat untuk meyakinkanku, aku tak mau lagi mendengar apa pun yang ia katakan. Karenanya aku pun berbalik dan menghadap ke langit.

"Izuku! Jangan..."

"Aku pulang, Kacchan!"

Dan aku pun melompat.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Wohoo! Semoga kalian nggak keberatan dengan chapter yang sedikit panjang. Masih ada satu chapter lagi sebagai pengakhir. YAY! Nggak nyangka saya bisa juga buat chapter pendek :D_

 _Di sini saya kasih nama Shizuku, dan saya tanya temen ternyata artinya macem2, jadi saya ambil yang artinya 'tetesan air'. Simple sih alesannya, karena pengen gabungan dari nama keduanya :D_

 _Aniway :_

 ** _Shin Aoi_** _: saiah setuju, iblisnya Shouto banget memang, tapi entah napa dia malah manggil Izuku iblis T_T, buktinya seringainya aja uda iblis sekali XD_

 _Ihiy, sama2, saya juga seneng dan menantikan karya2 Ao-chan selanjutnya XD dan buat anuanu nya, memang sedikit lebih hot karena yang ngomong si muka datar tapi mesum Bang Dispenser (disleding ama Om Enji) Doi btw juga seneng kalo Izuku mohon-mohon ama dia, dan jago banget persuasifnya si Abang sampe bisa cuci otak Izu-chan XD #hidupYandereBangDispenser_

 _Buat Endingnya sendiri, ini bukan chap akhir, masih ada waktu buat nebak2 endingnya nih Ao-chan :D yuk, ayuk kita nebak-nebak!_

 ** _Shirocchin_** _: ehe, maap Shirocchin, saya kayaknya kerasukan Abang Dispenser kemaren, jadinya langsung post cepet, dan… ehem, saya juga biasanya baca humu hardcore, tapi agak sulit ternyata kalo nulisin sendiri. Nggak dapet feelnya T_T_

 _Ini masih lanjut Shirocchin, soalnya ane lagi latian buat ff berchapter pendek, tinggal satu chapter lagi abis ini dan ane siap melangkah menuju cerita baru :D semoga kamu suka untuk Menuhin koleksi di event #OFATODODEKU :D_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: Hikacchii, selamat bergabung! Selamat datang! Akhirnya Hikacchi gabung dan langsung2 chapter sekaligus dikebut :D_

 _Dan ehem, maaf mengecewakan kamu, di ff ini Kacchannya dead, sayang sekali (kayaknya di ff saya peran Kacchan nggak enak deh, ampun Bang Iblis Granat) berhubung relasinya TODODEKU yang saya incar. Hopefully kamu masih mau bergabung :P_

 _LOL, protagonist jadi pada jahat, iya juga, saya sendiri nggak sadar pas nyomot2 tokohnya. Saya cuman ambil sedikit charanya btw karena ff ini singkat dan memang melatih diri untuk ga bikin tulisan panjang2 :P apapun itu, sekali lagi saya ucapin semoga suka ff nya :D please enjoy!_

 ** _Sawako6597_** _: holla Sawa-chan XD senangnya kamu ikutan melipir ke ff saia dan seneng banget waktu tau kamu juga suka ceritanya. Saya juga suka sama Yandere Shou-chan, kesannya jahat, persuasive dan pantesnya jadi villain banget. Pas bikin chara dia pun ternyata nggak sesulit yang saya kira, karakter dia ngalir gitu aja, seolah dia alami banget buat jadi villain (lebih alami dari Bang Iblis Granat) :P_

 _Tinggal 1 chapter lagi sebelum tamat, semoga kamu suka cerita2 selanjutnya ya XD_

 _And thank you for all the like and favorite, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you sekali lagi dan …. PLUS ULTRAAA!_

 _Hidup #OFATODODEKU!_


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINE** by **Cyancosmic**

 ** _Dedicated_** _to_ _ **OFA TODODEKU**_

 ** _Shouto:_**

Derap langkah kaki mungil yang terdengar di koridor membuatku menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh. Bunyi langkahnya yang bergemuruh membuat beberapa pria di belakangku harus menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan. Berdasarkan pengalaman, tidak memberi jalan pada si monster kecil yang menghampiriku sama saja dengan mengundang bencana mendekat dan mereka tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Papa," kata monster kecil itu sambil berlari dengan penuh semangat. Tangannya terentang lebar ketika ia menghambur ke pelukanku. Aku pun mengusap-usap rambut hijau ikalnya yang tertiup angin, merapikannya sembari memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Melihatnya, monster kecilku itu akan mengikuti sikapku dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tak lengkap. "Papa, kenapa lama sekali? Ayo kita ke tempat Mama! Ayo cepat!"

Kuangkat tubuh mungil putraku itu dan kupeluk dia di antara kedua tanganku. Senyumnya melebar setiap kali aku melakukannya sementara dengan bersemangat ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, memintaku agar memenuhi permintaannya. Mau tak mau, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi kita mampir ke toko bunga dulu, ya?"

"Toko bunga?" Ia berkata sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Putraku yang baru berusia lima tahun itu mengerjapkan mata kelabunya dan kembali berkata, "Mau apa kita ke toko bunga, Papa?"

Aku mengangkat alis sementara kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan bangunan tempat anakku bersekolah. Menanggapi pertanyaannya aku pun berkata, "Untuk Mama. Mama 'kan sangat suka bunga."

Manik kelabunya berbinar mendengar apa yang kuucapkan. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan ia pun berkata, "Benar, ayo beli yang banyak, Papa! Kita beli yang banyak untuk Mama."

"Tentu, monster kecil," jawabku sambil mencubit hidungnya saking gemasnya sementara ia tertawa. Dengan bersemangat, Shizuku pun kembali berceloteh, menceritakan hari yang ia lalui di kelasnya. Caranya bercerita membuatku mengangguk-angguk berusaha mengerti cerita patah-patah yang diucapkannya. Sikapnya yang demikian sepertinya turunan dari Izuku karena aku sendiri tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini di depan ayahku yang kaku.

Melihatku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, ia pun menghentikan ceritanya dan berkata, "Papa tidak mendengarkan cerita Shizuku!"

"Dengar, kok!" Aku menjawab, protes terhadap tuduhannya. "Kata siapa Papa tidak dengar?"

"Coba ceritakan!" Pintanya manja. "Ayo, ulangi cerita Shizuku!"

Kualiihkan pandanganku darinya dan aku berkata, "Shizuku…"

"Tuh 'kan!" Ia menunjukku sementara manik kelabunya melebar. "Nanti Shizuku adukan pada Mama! Shizuku adukan!"

Aku tertawa mendengar ancamannya. Kupeluk kembali putraku dan kusentuhkan kembali jemariku ke pipinya dengan gemas. Harus kuakui aku bukan tipe yang menyukai anak kecil, tapi bertemu dengan Shizuku sepertinya mengubah pandanganku. Kukira aku akan menjadi ayah yang kaku seperti ayahku, tapi bahkan Iida saja mengakui bahwa perangaiku telah berubah semenjak bertemu dengannya.

Pernah suatu kali Iida mengatakan bahwa memiliki anak akan mengubah _image_ ku dan ia menyarankanku untuk tidak menunjukkan keakrabanku dengan Shizuku di depan bawahan. Aku mencoba mempertimbangkan sarannya dan bersikap demikian pada putra tunggalku itu. Hasilnya, tak sampai satu hari aku sudah menyerah berpura-pura dan kembali meladeni semua permintaannya. Ketika melihatnya menggembungkan pipi atau melihat bulir-bulir airmata mengalir jatuh di pipinya, aku langsung menyesal. Sungguh! Terkutuklah gen imut dan manja pada tubuh anakku itu!

Tahu bahwa aku sendiri tak berkutik di hadapan anakku membuat Iida memikirkan strategi lain. Ia menyarankan agar aku tdak menemui Shizuku selama beberapa hari yang akhirnya membuat putraku itu menangis keras karena tidak dapat bertemu dan jatuh sakit. Mulai saat itu, aku pun mengabaikan semua nasehatnya dan membiarkan Shizuku mendatangiku sesuka hatinya. Aku jauh lebih panik saat melihat putraku terbaring tak berdaya dibandingkan melihat para bawahan yang meremehkanku.

"Papa," panggil Shizuku sembari menyentuhkan tangannya di wajahku, "ayo ke toko bunga! Ayo cepat! Shizuku mau segera bertemu Mama."

Sekali lagi aku menyanggupi permintaannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kami berkendara selama setengah jam sebelum akhirnya mobil berhenti di sebuah toko bunga yang merupakan langgananku. Begitu kami tiba di sana, Shizuku melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan lari masuk ke dalam toko mendahuluiku. Aku sampai harus mengejarnya karena khawatir ia akan terjatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Bunga! Bunga!" Ia berteriak dengan penuh semangat saat berada di dalam toko. Pemiliknya, Asui-san, tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah anakku dan membiarkannya berlarian mengelilingi semua bunga yang ada. Ketika ia menemukan bunga yang ia inginkan, Shizuku pun menunjuknya dan kembali berteriak lantang. "Ini, Papa! Ini bunganya! Ini bunga kesukaan Mama."

Kuhampiri Shizuku dan kuusap rambut hijaunya saat ia berhasil menemukan bunga merah yang selalu kuberikan untuk ibunya. Bunga dengan kelopak merah cantik memikat yang selalu bertengger di kamar ibunya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Salah satu tangkainya ditarik dari pot dan diserahkannya padaku. "Bunga!"

Di belakangnya, Asui tertawa melihat tingkah putraku itu. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan putraku dan berkata, "Apa kabar, Shizuku-chan?"

Shizuku menggerakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam dengan manik hitam yang lebar itu. Ia mengenal si pemilik toko bunga karena sudah sering berkunjung ke sana. Bahkan ia menghampiri gadis itu dan dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa, monster kecilku itu berkata, "Asui, Asui, Shizuku mau bunga! Berikan semuanya, ya?"

"Semua?" Asui berkata sambil menatapku. "Untuk apa Shizuku-chan?"

Ia menghampiri Asui dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu dengan ekspresi serius. Walaupun kukatakan berbisik, sebenarnya ia hanya menutupi telinga Asui saja. Suaranya sendiri dapat kudengar dengan jelas seperti biasa. "Untuk Mama! Tapi Shizuku mau dibungkus yang cantik, ya, Asui? Yang kemarin tidak cantik."

Yang ia maksud adalah bunga berwarna putih yang kubawa saat mengunjungi seseorang. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa bunga itu untuk salah seorang klien yang meninggal karena tidak bisa melunasi pembayaran. Shizuku terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal-hal semacam itu.

Untungnya Asui mengerti. Ia pun membalas Shizuku dan berbisik dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Baiklah, Shizuku-chan. Tapi bilang pada Papa, harganya mahal. Oke?"

Wajah putraku itu terlihat setuju dan ia berkata, "Oke."

Mereka mengaitkan kelingking pertanda setuju. Setelahnya Shizuku pun berlari kembali dan menggerakkan tangannya memintaku menunduk. Aku pun memenuhi permintaannya dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggiku. Ketika aku melakukannya, tangan Shizuku menutup salah satu telingaku dan ia berkata, "Beres, Papa. Bunganya pasti cantik."

"Oh, ya?" Aku pura-pura bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Apa Shizuku yakin? Bagaimana kalau Mama tidak suka?"

Shizuku menatapku dan mendadak kekhawatiran memenuhi wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut sementara ia berlari kembali menghampiri Asui. Lalu ia kembali berbisik keras, "Asui, Asui, dibungkusnya harus sangat cantik. Kalau tidak cantik, Mama tidak suka."

Seolah tengah menerima misi yang sangat penting, Asui pun menanggapinya dengan berkata, "Aku mengerti, Shizuku-chan. Serahkan saja padaku!"

Jemari mereka kembali bertaut dan setelahnya Shizuku kembali berlari padaku. Ia kembali berbisik dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak khawatir, ia yakin bunganya akan sangat cantik. Bahkan ia berani menjaminnya yang membuatku semakin ingin mengerjainya. Putraku benar-benar manis.

Sementara putraku dan Asui berkomplot membuatkan rangkaian bunga yang cantik, di belakangku Iida berjalan menghampiriku. Ia masih tetap tidak setuju dengan sikapku yang begitu memanjakan Shizuku. Baginya, ini sama saja dengan menunjukkan kelemahan Grup Endeavor ke seluruh dunia. Para mafia yang sebelumnya takut pada kami mungkin akan mengambil kesempatan ini dan menjadikan Shizuku sebagai kelemahan terbesarku.

"Grup Shigaraki mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sambil mendekat padaku. "Kau sebaiknya menemuinya kali ini. Mereka sepertinya hendak membahas hal mendesak."

"Terserah," jawabku padanya, "atur saja jadwalnya."

Iida pun membuka iPadnya dan berkata, "Besok, jam enam sore."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku harus menemani Shizuku, bukan? Pada jam seperti itu dia sangat rewel."

Ekspresi lelah tercermin dengan jelas di wajah Iida dan ia berkata, "Shouto, aku sudah lelah memperingatkanmu soal 'ini'. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasmu hanya karena putramu. Aku tahu kau sudah berkeluarga, tapi…"

Pandangan mataku cukup untuk membuat Iida menghentikan ucapannya. Sembari menelan ludah, sekretarisku itu akhirnya memfokuskan kembali pandangan pada iPadnya. Jemarinya menggeser layar dan selama beberapa saat ia tidak berbicara. Ia baru membuka mulutnya kembali setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jam sepuluh malam," ucap Iida akhirnya. "Dia sudah tidur, 'kan?"

Aku tak menjawab kali, kubiarkan Iida mengartikan sendiri. Pria itu mengetikkan sesuatu di iPadnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Seharusnya aku mencegahmu saat kau bilang ingin mengambil gadis itu. Lihat akibatnya sekarang!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Iida!" Aku berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Aku tidak suka mendengar kau menjelekkan istriku."

Iida tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia tetap diam setelahnya dan mengetik lewat iPadnya. Memang hubungan kami sedikit jelek sejak Izuku tinggal di rumahku, tapi belakangan ini semakin parah. Bukan hanya sindiran saja yang diucapkannya, sekarang ini Iida bahkan cerewet sekali dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kehidupan mafia seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Ia bilang, seharusnya aku mencontoh sikap ayahku. Baginya ayahku adalah sosok _Godfather_ yang ideal, berbeda denganku. Ayahku tidak pernah terikat pada satu wanita, bahkan ibuku pun hanya salah satu bidak yang ia gunakan untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang berkualitas. Bagi Iida, keterikatan adalah hal yang membuat seseorang lemah dan ia tidak ingin pihak lawan memanfaatkan kelemahan itu.

Sayangnya aku tidak setuju dengannya. Pihak lawan mungkin bisa memanfaatkan kelemahanku, tapi itu bila mereka bisa mendapatkannya. Coba saja manfaatkan kelemahanku dan bisa kuyakinkan bahwa mereka akan lebih memilih mati dibanding berurusan denganku.

"Papa! Papa!" Shizuku kembali berkata sambil menarik-narik celana panjang berwarna putih yang kukenakan. "Sudah selesai! Ayo kita ke tempat Mama!"

Pandanganku tertuju padanya dan mengikuti telunjuknya. Kulihat Asui tengah bersusah payah membawakan rangkaian bunga merah itu di pelukannya. Ia sudah merangkainya sedemikian rupa, menjadikannya begitu sedap dipandang. Melihatnya aku pun tersenyum pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Asui-san."

"Sama-sama, Todoroki-san," ia berkata sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan salamku pada istrimu!"

Aku mengangguk sementara kubiarkan salah satu bawahanku membawakan bunganya. Kugandeng tangan Shizuku dan aku pun berpamitan padanya. Shizuku sendiri menggerakkan tangannya pada Asui dan berkata, " _Dagh_ , Asui! Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Asui hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan hal yang sama pada putraku. Ia masih memandangi kami hingga menghilang di balik mobil. Ketika itu barulah ia berbalik dan masuk kembali ke tokonya sementara di dalam mobil kupandangi buket bunga yang telah diletakkan bawahanku. Bunga yang benar-benar cantik.

"Papa," ucap Shizuku sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di bahuku, "Mama suka 'kan? Mama suka bunganya 'kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Tentu, Shizuku. Mama akan suka bunganya."

Shizuku pun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan duduk di atas pangkuanku. Selama ia melakukannya, ia terus berceloteh tentang bagaimana ia akan menunjukkannya pada sang Ibu sementara aku menanggapinya seadanya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap seantusias biasa dan terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan. Aku benar-benar salut pada energinya yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Monster kecilku benar-benar luar biasa.

Berkat celotehan Shizuku, perjalanan yang biasanya memakan waktu satu jam terasa begitu singkat. Mobil pun akhirnya berhenti di tempat yang kami tuju dan sebelum aku bisa melarangnya, Shizuku sudah membuka pintu mobil. Lagi-lagi ia menghambur begitu saja sehingga aku harus mengejarnya. Sungguh! Usiaku baru tiga puluh, tapi entah kenapa rasanya staminaku tidak sebanding dengan energi anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

"Shizuku!" Aku memanggilnya sehingga monster kecilku berhenti berlari. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku dan menungguku hingga menghampirinya. "Kau bisa terjatuh nanti," tegurku begitu sudah mencapainya, "ibumu bisa marah padaku kalau kau menangis lagi."

Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat dan ia pun menggandeng jemariku. Langkahnya lebih perlahan kali ini membuatku dapat mengambil napas. Sembari melangkah, ia pun berkata, "Mama tidak akan marah. Mama itu baik."

Kutekan tombol lift sementara aku merenungkan perkataannya. "Baik?"

"Sangat." Ia berkata dengan bersemangat. Beberapa orang turut memasuki lift yang kami naiki sebelum pintu tertutup. Melihat lift sangat padat, Shizuku pun mendekat ke arahku dan memeluk tanganku. Ia sedikit panik bila berada di ruang tertutup yang banyak orang. Bahkan semangat dan energinya yang begitu membuncah tahu-tahu lenyap entah ke mana meninggalkan anak kecil yang merapat padaku karena ketakutan. "Uh, Papa!"

Kuangkat putraku itu dan kupeluk dia. Putraku itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku sementara kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk leherku. Ia memejamkan mata dan terus melakukannya hingga lift terbuka di lantai yang kutuju. Begitu kami sudah berada di koridor, barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan.

"Bunganya," teriak Shizuku tiba-tiba. "Papa tidak lupa bunganya ' _kan_?"

Di belakangku, para bawahan yang setia berjalan sembari membawakan bunga yang kupesan sebelumnya. Begitu melihatnya Shizuku pun kembali bernapas lega. Ia menatapku salah satu bawahanku dan berkata, "Biar Shizuku yang bawa!"

"Tidak," jawabku tegas. "Nanti Shizuku jatuh."

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya ngotot. "Shizuku mau bawa."

"Boleh," ucapku akhirnya, "kalau Shizuku bisa membawanya tanpa menggunakan tangan, boleh."

Matanya mengerjap menatapku. Kepalanya dimiringkan yang membuatnya mirip dengan ibunya saat melakukannya. "Bagaimana caranya, Papa?"

"Entahlah," jawabku asal. "Papa juga tidak bisa, makanya Papa minta tolong orang lain."

Ia menatapku dan sekali lagi kedua tangan mungilnya memelukku. Lalu ia pun berbisik dan berkata, "Papa takut jatuh, ya?"

Kutatap putraku itu dan kedua manik kelabunya balas menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu nan polos. Sikapnya membuatku kembali menyentuhkan jemariku dan mencubit hidungnya hingga Shizuku mengaduh pelan. Dia ini…

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika kami tiba di sebuah pintu. Saat aku berdiri di hadapannya, pintu pun bergeser dan menampilkan interior ruangan yang dihiasi dengan nuansa tradisional. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah ranjang tidur sederhana untuk satu orang dan di samping ranjangnya terpajang bunga yang sama dengan yang kubawa. Bawahanku segera mengganti bunga yang sebelumnya dengan bunga baru yang dibawa sementara Shizuku berlari mendekat pada ranjang.

"Mama!" Ia berkata sambil berusaha menggapai ranjang. Dengan lincahnya ia memanjat undakan yang sengaja diletakkan di samping ranjang dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati. Untuk membantunya, aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan putraku di atas ranjang. "Mama! Mama!"

Di atas ranjang, wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Napasnya masih berhembus teratur sementara di sampingnya terdapat mesin yang berbunyi untuk menunjukkan detak jantungnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai walaupun masker oksigen menutupinya sebagian.

"Mama, bangun Mama!" Shizuku berkata sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya diletakkan di atas tangan wanita itu sementara bibirnya tak henti-hentinya berkata, "Lihat! Shizuku bawa bunga! Bunga yang cantik, untuk Mama!"

Tak ada jawaban untuk perkataan Shizuku, namun putraku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia tak peduli sekalipun sang Ibu tak membuka matanya dan terus saja bercerita. Seperti yang sudah ia lakukan di depanku, kali ini ia terus berceloteh di depan sang Ibu. Ceritanya hanya itu-itu saja sebetulnya, tapi melihatnya menceritakan dengan penuh semangat, mau tidak mau aku pun kembali menikmatinya.

Selama hampir setengah jam kubiarkan Shizuku bercerita. Biasanya putraku itu akan terus berceloteh hingga aku menghentikannya, namun kali ini ia sedikit berbeda. Dalam setengah jam, putraku telah berhenti bersuara sehingga aku pun mengerutkan dahi karenanya. Kudekati putraku itu dan menanyakan penyebabnya.

"Kenapa Mama tidak bangun-bangun juga, Papa?" Ia bertanya ketika aku mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Papa bilang Shizuku mahir membangunkan orang, tapi kenapa Mama tidak bangun-bangun?"

"Shizuku mahir kok," jawabku sambil memeluknya. "Buktinya Papa selalu bangun setiap Shizuku datang."

Shizuku terdiam saat mendengar ucapanku. Manik kelabunya menatap sang Ibu dan ia berkata, "Tapi, Mama tidak pernah bangun setiap kali Shizuku datang. Apakah Mama benci Shizuku? Apakah karena bunga yang dibawa Shizuku tidak cantik makanya Mama tidak mau bangun?"

Lidahku kelu dan aku hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kupeluk putraku dan kukecup dahinya. Lalu aku berkata, "Mama hanya tertidur. Tidur yang terlalu lelap."

"Terlalu lelap?" Ia bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Nanti juga, Mama akan bangun."

Matanya kembali tertuju pada wanita yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan seluruh peralatan medis terpasang di tubuhnya. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Waktu Shizuku menceritakan soal Mama, teman-teman Shizuku tertawa. Mereka bilang Mama sudah meninggal, makanya Mama takkan bangun walau dibawakan bunga secantik apa pun."

Alisku terangkat sementara kutatap Iida yang berada di belakangku. Sekretarisku itu mengerti arti tatapanku dan segera mencatatnya dalam iPad yang biasa menemaninya. Shizuku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan bocah-bocah yang menertawakannya itu.

Sementara itu aku pun mengusap rambut hijau Shizuku dan berkata, "Mama akan bangun. Mama 'kan suka bunga? Mama pasti akan bangun suatu hari nanti."

"Benarkah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Selama Shizuku jadi anak baik dan patuh, pasti Mama akan bangun."

Ia menatapku ragu-ragu dan berkata, "Papa tidak bohong, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi kubalas tatapannya. Bibirku tersenyum sementara aku mengaitkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya. Kusentuhkan dahiku dengan dahinya dan berkata, "Kapan Papa pernah bohong pada Shizuku?"

Putraku memutar bola matanya, berpikir. Selama beberapa detik ia melakukannya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak pernah."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, puas mendengar jawabannya. Putraku itu pun memelukku sementara aku mengangkatnya dari atas ranjang. Kupeluk dia dan kuserahkan putraku pada pelukan Iida sembari berkata padanya, "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran Papa yang membangunkan Mama, ya?"

Kepalanya mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Papa, _ganbatte_!"

Kuacungkan kepalan tanganku mendengar ucapannya. Sementara itu kuanggukkan kepalaku pada Iida yang langsung membawa Shizuku tanpa banyak bertanya. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai sikapku di depan putraku, Iida tidak pernah kasar. Ia mungkin kaku, tapi putraku tidak pernah keberatan saat bersamanya sehingga aku bisa tenang saat menitipkan Shizuku padanya.

Ketika mereka semua sudah keluar dan pintu tertutup, barulah aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi sementara kuletakkan tanganku di atas lutut. Baru setelahnya aku kembali menatap wajah wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupku itu.

"Apa kabar, Izuku?" ucapku padanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Pertanyaanku dijawab oleh bunyi mesin yang memonitor pergerakan jantungnya. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti di sana, suara detak jantungnya tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Izuku masih terlelap layaknya putri salju yang menunggu ciuman dari sang Pangeran.

"Shizuku sudah lima tahun," lanjutku sambil menatapnya, "kau tidak bisa terus tidur seperti ini. Suatu hari ia akan mengerti dan ia akan lelah menemuimu bila kau tidak kunjung membuka mata. Kau tidak mau ia seperti itu 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban sementara aku menatapnya kecut. Detak jantungnya tidak berubah menjadi lebih cepat sekalipun aku menyebut nama buah hati kami di setiap percakapan. Izuku tetap saja terbaring seperti ini.

"Izuku," panggilku lagi sembari mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya, "sadarlah!"

Bila menyebut nama putraku saja tidak membuatnya sadar, apalagi permohonanku. Aku tahu betul bahwa wanita ini sangat membenciku, bahkan melihat wajahku tak membuatnya segan untuk melompat. Aku masih ingat saat-saat di mana ia tertawa dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Aku masih ingat saat ia mengatakan bahwa aku pembohong dan bagaimana ia mengulurkan tangannya ke langit dan memanggil nama suaminya. Semuanya masih begitu membekas di ingatanku seperti baru kemarin terjadi.

 _"_ _Izuku!"_

 _Tanganku mencapai tangannya sebelum ia jatuh. Sekuat tenaga kucengkeram pergelangan tangannya sementara Izuku tertunduk. Aku tahu ia masih sadar sehingga aku pun kembali berkata, "Izuku! Pegang tanganku!"_

 _Wanita yang kupegangi tangannya itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak bereaksi saat mendengar perkataanku. Susah payah kutarik tangannya namun tubuhnya hanya terangkat sedikit. Tidak, tubuhnya seharusnya sangat ringan, hanya saja peluh membasahi tanganku membuatku sulit mengangkatnya. Kalau wanita ini tidak menangkap tanganku, maka aku pun takkan bisa menariknya._

 _"_ _Izuku," panggilku sekali lagi, berharap agar ia mendengar suaraku sementara aku menanti bala bantuan dari para bawahanku, "Izuku, pikirkan Shizuku! Pikirkan bagaimana dia akan sendirian tanpamu."_

 _Kepala wanita itu terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku dan seketika itu juga aku bernapas lega. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai anaknya, anak kami, karena aku telah melihatnya dari rekaman CCTV di rumah sakit. Aku tahu bahwa ia menyayanginya dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya memeluk putraku dan bagaimana ia memandanginya seolah putranya merupakan harta yang sangat berharga. Aku tahu itu._

 _"_ _Shizuku…," panggilnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Manik hijau di matanya memancarkan rasa rindu namun ia berkata, "Maaf."_

 _Mataku melebar mendengar permintaan maafnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah ia baru saja bertemu dengan putranya dan tak ingin melepaskannya? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi seperti ini?_

 _"_ _Aku… tidak berguna," ujarnya sambil menatapku, "aku… bukan Ibu yang baik untukmu."_

 _"_ _Izu…"_

 _"_ _Aku… hanya wanita yang bodoh," lanjutnya dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya, "selama ini aku percaya bahwa suamiku masih bisa hidup kembali."_

 _"_ _Izuku, itu…"_

 _"_ _Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa aku justru tengah memasangkan tali kekang padanya," ujarnya dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya, "membuatnya tertahan di dunia ini, tersiksa dengan semua alat di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku… benar-benar tidak berguna."_

 _"_ _Siapa…," gumamku di sela-sela nyeri saat aku berusaha menahannya agar tetap bertahan di pinggir atap, "siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Itu tidak benar."_

 _"_ _Itu benar!" Ia membalasnya dengan berteriak padaku. "Itu benar, selama ini kau berbohong padaku."_

 _Aku tidak mampu menjawab. Dalam hati aku bersumpah akan mencari orang yang menyampaikan hal ini padanya dan membalasnya ribuan kali lipat. Lihat sekarang perbuatannya!_

 _"_ _Padahal aku percaya padamu," ucapnya sambil menangis, "padahal aku mengira ia benar-benar akan sadar kembali…"_

 _"_ _Izuku…"_

 _"_ _Aku bahkan menahan semuanya saat bersamamu," teriaknya padaku, "tapi kenapa… kenapa ia tidak hidup kembali? Kenapa mujizat tidak terjadi padaku?"_

 _Lagi-lagi aku hanya bungkam. Di sela-sela sakit dan ngilu pada tanganku, aku memnutar otak, berusaha untuk menjawabnya. Sebelumnya aku bisa meyakinkannya, kali ini pun aku akan membuatnya percaya padaku._

 _"_ _Tidak… Katsuki masih hidup," ucapku akhirnya. "Kau sendiri tahu, kau mendengar detak jantungnya."_

 _Ia menggelengkan kepala dan saat itu tangannya merosot beberapa sentimeter dari cengkeramanku. Ini membuatku menggertakkan gigi sambil mengernyitkan rasa sakit. Di saat seperti ini otakku malah berhenti berputar dan hanya bisa menatapnya, berharap ia takkan bertindak bodoh dengan melepaskan tanganku._

 _"_ _Kau berbohong," ia berkata dengan suara gemetar, "kau berbohong padaku."_

 _Sekali lagi aku menatapnya dan kugertakkan bibirku. Otakku tidak mampu memikirkan kebohongan lain untuk kuucapkan. Tak punya pilihan akhirnya aku pun berkata, "Ya, aku memang berbohong. Selama ini aku membohongimu."_

 _Kepalanya terangkat dan manik hijaunya melebar saat mendengar ucapanku. Semua bujuk rayuku tak mempan sehingga aku pun tak punya pilihan selain mengatakan kebenaran. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa ia akan lebih memerhatikannya dibanding semua dusta yang kuucapkan._

 _"_ _Sebelumnya aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memilikimu," ucapku akhirnya, "tapi kau memanggil namaku dan memohon padaku walau di pikiranmu hanya ada orang itu. Kau memintaku untuk menyelamatkannya, kau menangis dan memohon hingga membuatku tak punya pilihan lain."_

 _Manik hijaunya menatapku tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sikapnya yang hanya diam membuatku menggertakkan gigi. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya namun ia tidak memberiku pilihan. Kedua manik heteroku bertemu dengan manik hijaunya dan sekali ini aku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Wanita di tanganku itu masih menatapku, kentara sekali bahwa ia terkejut dengan pernyataan yang kuungkapkan. Ia mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu namun sekali lagi tangannya merosot dari cengkeramanku. Kini hanya tinggal jemarinya yang berhasil kuraih._

 _"_ _Kau… bohong…"_

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku, "Aku tidak bohong."_

 _"_ _Bohong…," teriaknya lagi sambil menatapku, "itu bohong…"_

 _"_ _Izuku…"_

 _"_ _Kau...," ucapnya sambil mengalirkan airmata, "harus berbohong."_

 _Dahiku berkerut, tidak mengerti arti ucapannya._

 _"_ _Kalau tidak," ujarnya diiringi dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya jatuh sementara tangannya gemetar, "aku akan mengkhianati Kacchan."_

 _"_ _Izu…"_

 _Aku ingin menanyakan apa maksudnya, namun kesempatan itu tak datang padaku. Cengkeraman jemarinya mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas dari genggamanku. Dengan ngeri kupandangi tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh ditarik oleh gravitasi. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar bunyi tubrukan yang keras sementara di bawah pekikan nyaring terdengar._

 _Tanganku masih terulur, masih berusaha menggapainya. Aku ingin menanyainya, aku ingin tahu maksud perkataan terakhirnya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja, bukankah dia adalah milikku? Kenapa ia semudah itu pergi dariku?_

 _"_ _Shouto…"_

 _Iida mendatangiku tak lama kemudian. Ia terengah-engah sama sepertiku sementara di belakangnya para bawahanku juga sama. Mereka semua sudah berlari, namun kedatangan mereka terlalu terlambat. Sangat terlambat._

 _Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sehingga Iida menghampiriku. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pundakku sementara aku masih menatap ke bawah, memandangi tubuhnya yang berada jauh di bawah sana, bertubrukan dengan atap sebuah mobil. Aku ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _Izuku. Izuku yang kucintai sudah tak ada. Milikku satu-satunya…_

 _"_ _Shouto," guncang Iida akhirnya. "Shouto, dengarkan aku!"_

 _Kutepis tangannya dan aku menatapnya gusar. Pemuda itu pun harus menjauh ketika melihat tatapanku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik napas, tidak ingin memancing amarahku. Ketika aku sudah mengalihkan tatapan darinya barulah ia berkata, "Bakugou Katsuki meninggal. Baru saja."_

 _Kepalaku bergerak dan kutatap bawahanku itu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu bisa meninggal bersamaan tepat saat Izuku terjatuh. Apa ini hanya kebetulan?_

 _"_ _Mati lampu," ia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala, "semua peralatan mati dan parahnya genset tidak berfungsi."_

 _Bibirku berusaha mengeluarkan tawa namun aku malah menitikkan airmata. Kusentuhkan tanganku pada kedua mataku dan menutupinya dengan suara tawa. Lalu aku berkata, "Doamu terkabul, eh?"_

 _Iida tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya menunduk sembari menatap perkerasan lantai atap. Ia membiarkanku mencengkeram railing atap erat-erat, memunggunginya dan tertawa keras. Bahuku bergetar saat melakukannya sementara airmata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kehilangan seseorang bisa begini memengaruhiku._

 _Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Ia membuatku memutuskan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dan membuatku memimpikan hal-hal sederhana. Aku ingin memberinya status dan kedudukan, ingin menjadikannya sebagai istriku, mendambakan membentuk keluarga bersamanya dikelilingi putra dan putri yang manis. Tapi semuanya kandas begitu saja._

 _Ketika aku tengah memikirkannya, suara dering telepon mengganggu acara berkabungku. Sedikit jengkel, aku pun menggerakkan kepala dan menatap kesal pada orang yang tidak mematikan dering teleponnya itu. Betapa tidak terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Iida tersentak dan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jasnya._

 _Walau sudah kutatap kesal, Iida hanya mengangkat satu tangannya padaku. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun menekan tombol 'Jawab' di layarnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Aku memerhatikannya saat ia menjawab telepon dan menunggu hingga ia selesai berbicara. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik, tapi melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya mau tidak mau aku pun terus memasang mata._

 _Pemuda itu pun akhirnya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan bergerak menatapku dan matanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia tergagap saat berkata, "M-mereka… mereka bilang…"_

 _Apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sebenarnya? Kenapa ia harus terbata-bata seperti itu?_

 _"_ _G-gadis itu… masih bernapas," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan jari gemetar, "mereka… tengah berupaya mengembalikannya dari kondisi kritis."_

 _Kedua manik dwiwarnaku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung bergerak dari tepian atap dan berlari menuju pintu. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang para bawahanku katakan, pikiranku sudah terlalu penuh. Aku hanya tahu berlari dan terus berlari, dengan satu harapan._

 _Izuku masih hidup. Ia masih hidup. Ia belum kembali pada Katsuki. Ia… masih milikku._

 _Selamanya._

Mataku mengerjap ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Sejak hari itu, tidak terasa sudah lima tahun aku menungguinya seperti ini. Memegangi tangannya menunggunya membuka mata. Kupanggil namanya dan kubawa serta nama anakku di setiap perbincangan kami. Kuharap suatu saat ia akan membuka matanya.

Dokter bilang mereka sudah berusaha semampu mungkin menyelamatkannya. Mereka menggunakan teknologi terbaik, menjaganya agar tetap hidup, namun mereka tetap tidak bisa melangkahi Tuhan. Menurut mereka, hanya keajaiban semata yang dapat membuatnya sadar kembali.

Aku pun tertawa mendengarnya. Lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, aku mendengar seorang Dokter memvonis hal yang sama namun pemuda itu akhirnya pergi lebih dulu. Tuhan tidak menyelamatkannya. Tuhan tidak mendengar doamu, Izuku. Ia tidak pernah mendengar doamu, doakulah yang dikabulkannya.

Aku berdoa agar kau tak menjadi miliknya. Kau tak boleh menjadi miliknya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Untuk itu apapun akan kulakukan asal kau tak menyusulnya, sekalipun itu berarti merantaimu di dunia ini dan tidak bisa melihatmu membuka mata. Aku tak keberatan. Selamanya seperti ini lebih baik untukku dibanding harus merelakanmu pergi.

Izuku… kau adalah milikku. Selamanya milikku.

Kusentuhkan jemariku pada punggung tangannya dan aku pun tersenyum. Kukecup tangannya dan kembali memandangi wajah tidurnya yang damai. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku pun menunggu di sampingnya, menemaninya hingga waktu berkunjungku habis, hingga saat di mana perawat mengingatkanku bahwa pertemuan kami telah berakhir. Saat itu barulah aku menarik kembali tanganku dan berbalik darinya.

Kali ini pun sama. Seperti sebelumnya perawat datang dan mengingatkanku bahwa waktu berkunjungku telah usai. Sebetulnya bisa saja aku membantahnya namun aku tetap mengingatkan diriku sendiri, bahwa hidupku masih berjalan dan aku tak bisa menungguinya selamanya. Karena itu aku pun mengangkat diriku dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan.

Baru saja aku menggeser kursi, setangkai bunga yang dirangkai Asui tahu-tahu saja jatuh dari potnya. Melihatnya, aku pun berjongkok dan mengambilnya dari karpet. Aku memandanginya sejenak sebelum kutempatkan kembali bunga itu di tempatnya.

Red salvia, bunga yang hanya mekar di pegunungan. Waktu aku berkunjung ke toko bunga dan hendak memilihkan bunga untuknya, Asui memberikanku bunga ini. Ia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana kami bertemu tapi bunga yang ia pilihkan sangat sesuai untuknya. Ia bilang, dalam bahasa bunga, Red Salvia berarti selamanya milikku. Sejak saat itu, aku pun selalu mengirimkan bunga ini untuknya, untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya adalah milikku.

Tapi kugelengkan kepalaku dan kuletakkan kembali bunga itu di tempatnya. Samar-samar aku tahu bahwa Izuku tidak pernah menjadi milikku. Izuku sudah memilih tempatnya dan tempat itu bukan di sisiku. Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku belajar merelakannya.

Aku pun berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Kusentuhkan tangan pada pegangan di pintu dan baru saja hendak kugeser ketika aku mendengar suara yang membuatku tak pernah belajar merelakannya. Padaku, suara itu berkata,

"Shou…to?"

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Hooraayyyyy! Selesai! Wow! Saya sendiri nggak percaya. SELESAI. END. TAMAT. YAY! Finally ceritanya end, gimana? Kalian suka? Saya sengaja buat end yang nggak jelas, tapi so far menurut saya ini happy ending yang saya sendiri nggak nyangka karena saya pengennya buat mereka sad end ato tragedy._

 _Tapi, thank you untuk semua pihak yang sudah membaca ff ini, dan terutama pada Shirocchin yang uda menggagas event ini. Saya sendiri menikmati ceritanya, menikmati membuat cerita lebih dari biasanya dan wow… saya Cuma bisa bilang thank u, bener-bener thank u…._

 _Berhubung ini ceritanya sedikit ngebut saya buatnya, saya cuman bisa kasih salam untuk :_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: wow, thank u uda sempetin baca chapter 3, ini sedikit bonus chapter 4 buat kamu :P dan btw, chapter 3 baper, tapi saya nitikkin airmatanya di sini, di chapter 4, huhuhu, bagaimana denganmu Hikacchi?_

 _Kacchan meninggal, dan mungkin itu jalan terbaik buat dia, tapi… Izuku… ehem, silakan kamu tebak sendiri :P_

 _Aniway for all of you, thank you for all the like and favorite, hope you guys like it dan berhubung ini uda chapter terakhir, selama kalian punya akun ff, saya masih bisa reply langsung review kalian, tapi buat guest, mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya, saya nggak bisa bales T_T_

 _Thank you sekali lagi dan …. PLUS ULTRAAA!_

 _Hidup #OFATODODEKU!_


End file.
